Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours
by yoru-san
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs, de la première année à Poudlard à la mort des Potter, l'histoire de ce groupe d'amis ou comment réussir à leur survivre ! LJ love hate. Abandonnée
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Dans le Poudlard express, dans un compartiment vide, ici, a eu lieu la rencontre de six personnes. Six personnes qui se font confiance mutuellement (enfin presque tous), quatre amis, deux ennemis (assez drôle à voir), des meilleures amies, un frère et une sœur. Sa en fait du beau monde. Et c'est dans se compartiment que commença notre histoire ; celle qui sera tragique, malheureusement. Mais comment ? Pour le savoir, il faut suivre les sept années qui ont fallu pour les mettrent ensemble. Et, VIVE LES AMIS (sans eux, qu'est ce qu'on ferait ???)

Bien le bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter et j'ai choisir de le faire au passé. Vous verrez pourquoi à la fin de la fic. Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et les reviews sont TOUJOURS les bienvenus (et sont même conseiller sa encourage l'auteur).

Poutoux bien bavouyous à tous. Yoru-san vous salut.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**I) Bienvenu dans le Poudlard express…**

**NdA :** Bien, voici la suite, bonne lecture régalez vous, et voilà ! Bisou !

**Disclaimer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventés et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC, pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?)

Donc, comme le disait le prologue, dans ce fameux compartiment occupé (pour l'instant) par deux enfants (eh, ils ont 11 ans), un frères et une sœurs ; des faux jumeaux, d'après leurs parents. Les deux enfants de disputaient comme toujours ; mais ce sont des disputes anodines rien de très grave, des disputes de famille, enfin de frère et sœur.

Au bout de 10 minutes de disputes (temps qu'il a fallut au Poudlard express pour partir) la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître, un garçon, qui a les cheveux bruns décoiffés et des yeux chocolats.

Il s'appelait James Christopher Potter et il nous demanda si ils pouvaient s'asseoir avec nous ; mon frère et moi n'en revenons pas. Quelqu'un nous a adressé la parole sans avoir peur. Mais dès qu'il saura notre nom, il partira. C'est l'effet que nous faisons au gens.

C'est l'effet que notre nom (donc celui de nos parents qui sont des personnes infecte et qui méritent leur nom) a sur les autres. Pour éviter de perdre la face nous nous présentons :

''Ravi de te rencontrer, nous sommes –c'est mon frère qui à parler et en se moment il me pointe du doigt- Syrma Alhena et moi-même Sirius Orion de la famille Black. ''

Le garçon n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir partir au contraire, il veut apprendre à nous connaître. Alors timidement, je demande :

'' Tu ne nous fui pas ?

- Pourquoi vous fuirais-je ? Demanda James

- Parce que nous sommes des Black et que tout le monde nous fui habituellement, dit Sirius

-Et bien moi je ne suis pas tout le monde. Je suis seul et vous aussi et vous m'avez l'air sympathique, alors…

- Tu veux bien être ami avec nous ? Demanda mon frère.

- Avec plaisir, dit le plus simplement du monde James Potter. ''

Et là sur le regard étonné de James, Sirius et moi, nous sourions. Et c'est la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Après cette discutions assez inhabituelle, je me décontractais ; et oui, moi seul car mon frère à un caractère qui fait qu'il est très à l'aise avec les autres.

Mais, j'ai découvert, ce jour là, un ami formidable qui m'a fait découvrir la vie autrement qui comme je la voyais avant. Enfin, bon au bout d'une heure de discussion des autres garçons apparurent. Le premier avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux marron avec des éclairs dorés. Le second était plus petit, plus rondouillard et avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux foncés.

Le premier s'appelait Remus Jason Lupin et le second Peter Jim Pettigrow. Ils parlèrent pendant deux bonnes heures (le temps de faire connaissance quoi) et je décidâmes d'allez chercher des vivres ; connaissant moi frère, le peu d'argent que j'avais va y passer. Je sorti du compartiment et je me cognâmes à une fille d'a peu près ma taille et ayant des cheveux auburn et de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Je pris alors la parole.

''Heu, excuse de moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Dis-je peu sur de moi.

- Non, y'a pas de casse, ça va. Et toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je vais très bien. Tu es toute seule ? Demandai-je.

- Eh oui. Répondis la jeune fille

- Viens avec moi, demandai-je au tac au tac et avec en prime mon plus beau sourire.

- Avec plaisir, qu'elle me répondit. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. Tu t'appels comment ? Questionnai-je

- Liliane Fleur Evans, mais appel moi Lily, et toi ? Me demanda Lily

- Syrma Alhena Black, mais appel moi Syrma. Je dois allez chercher des friandises pour mon frangin.

- Tu as un frère ? demande Lily

- Ouai, un crétin de frère que j'adore. Et puis, on a fait connaissance de trois garçons très sympathiques, je te les présenterai, si tu veux ? Tu m'as l'air toute seule ?

- Je veux bien car je suis un peu paumé et toute seule.

- Ok, j'achète des provisions et on fil les rejoindre, d'ac ?

- D'ac.''

Après avoir fait les achats ils retournèrent dans le compartiment. Et qui eu la première réplique, notre Sirius adoré bien sur.

'' Oh voilà ma sœur que j'adore avec pleins de bonnes choses et une jolie fille en prime…

- Siri ? Demandai-je

- Quoi ? Dit Sirius avec son regard de chien battu

- La ferme. Dis-je.

- D'ac maman.'' Ca c'est encore du Sirius.

'' C'est fou ce que c'est drôle de vous voir vous disputer. Réplique de Lily

- Ouai, c'est clair que vous vous adorer. Et puis vous avez de la chance d'avoir un frère où une sœur, dit James

- C'est pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours avec lui/elle. Siri et moi on l'a dit en même temps en se montrant mutuellement du doigt

- Oui, c'est flagrant, réplique de Remus

- Et voilà que Remus s'y met. On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Dis-je

- Tu l'as dit soeurette. Dit Sirius

- Il va falloir que l'on se change, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Dit Remus

- Comment tu le sais ? Questionna Lily.

- Intuition masculine, là c'est James qui parla''

Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Après avoir fini de rire (donc 10 minutes après), Lily et moi nous sommes parties à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, puisqu'il y avait 4 garçons donc majorité. C'est très démocratique, n'est ce pas ? Enfin bon, dans les toilettes Lily et moi, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien et on a appris à se connaître.

Après s'être changé, on est repartis voir les garçons et on a continuer à parler jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrêta. On est sorti et on a aperçus un géant tout barbu. Il a dit que les premières années devaient le suivre. Alors, comme on n'avait pas trop le choix, on l'a suivi ; pour découvrir que pour aller à Poudlard, il faut traverser le lac, -qui à l'air gelé.

Imaginer, mon frangin –blagueur amateur- et James –blagueur amateur tirant sur le pro, d'après ce que je sais- adooooooooorant me faire peur sur une barque avec en dessous un lac qui n'a pas l'air très chaud égale : Lily et moi on a faillit passer par-dessus bord. Si jamais on était tombé dans l'eau, ça aurait chauffé !!

Enfin bon, après on est arriver dans un hall (pratiquement trempée, eh oui il pleut… l'arriver a Poudlard je vais m'en rappeler toute ma vie), une prof nous attendait, Mme McGonagall. Elle n'a pas l'air très sympathique, à première vue.

Elle nous a conduit dans le grand hall, et nous a parlé d'un chapoix magique qui devra déterminer la maison où nous devons aller. Nos parents nous ont dit que si on n'allait pas à Serpentard sa barderai ; déjà qu'il faut un rien pour qu'ils nous punissent 'made in Black', je ne leur obéirait pas ; c'est au chapoix de choisir. Sirius pense pareil. Au moins je ne serai pas toute seule à affronter les parents.

Après que le chapoix a chanté une chanson … originale, la répartition a eu lieu. 3 personnes avant mon frère puis moi. Je stress à mort, mon cœur va faire exploser ma poitrine, c'est une horreur. Quand ça a été le tour de mon frère, j'était encore plus stressé qu'avant ; et puis le choix : Griffondor. J'étais heureuse pour lui et j'espérais être dans la même maison que lui.

Mon tour : le chapoix qui me parle :

''Heum, un esprit aussi complexe que celui de ton 'frère', j'imagine que tu voudrai bien rester avec lui. Tu auras beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ton passé. Profite bien de ton séjour ici. Pour ta maison, tu à l'esprit vif, tu iras bien à Poufsouffle, tu imagine des plans tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres, tu irais bien à Serpentard…

- Tu me sépare de mon frère sa va barder, répondais-je dans ma tête

- Mais ta qualité principale est quand même le courage et la loyauté. Alors…

(Fin du discours dans la tête)

-Griffondor ''

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que quand le chapoix a dit ses mots. Une dizaine d'élèves plus tard, se fut au tour de Lily. Aussi stresser que moi –a mon humble avis-, pendant cinq minutes, ils ont discuté et puis le verdict : Griffondor.

Super génial, on sera au moins trois ensemble. Puis, au tour de Remus, il paraissait calme mais quelque chose clochait : enfin bon, leur murmurage a duré dix bonnes minutes et puis : Griffondor. Et de quatre, plus que deux. Une douzaine d'élèves plus tard, ce fut au tour de Peter. Griffondor.

Puis James, intense réflexion et verdict au bout de cinq minutes. Pendant ces cinq minutes, il paraissait très concentré. Donc cinq minutes plus tard : Griffondor.

Je suis heureuse, on est tous ensemble. Je sens que je vais –comme me là conseiller le chapoix magique- profiter à fond de ces années à Poudlard, la fameuse école de Sorcellerie qui a été crée il y a 995 ans. Vive la rentrée…

Note de l'auteur : premier chapitre clos (moi qui essaye d'éviter de penser à la rentré, c'est raté --). Merci de continuer à lire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plait encore. Le second, je l'enverrai, je dirai dans deux ou trois jours, ou plus…

Réponses aux reviews (eh oui déjà) :

**Pathy33** : mille merci, et puis après tout soyons fous : un millions de (non non pas d'euros…) merci. Et pour répondre, un chapitre à la fois sinon mon clavier ne va pas suivre --. Kiss et au prochain chapitre.

**Ambre15** : que d'encouragement, c'est encourageant. Ma fic géniale, eum je n'irai pas jusque là, mais elle n'est pas mal quand même. Merci pour la reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir. Cordialement (arg je n'ai jamais écrit ça de ma vie !! –C'est un mot ?-) et kiss. A plus (dans le prochain chapitre j'espère)

**Rowena d'argent** : C'est sur que pour l'instant y'a pas grand-chose à dire : quatre lignes de prologue… Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Mille merci pour les encouragement et j'espère –sincèrement- que la suite va te plaire. Kiss et a bientôt (dans le chapitre 2 en préparation… dans ma tête --)

**Niil-lemon **: une suite passionnante, je vais y réfléchir. Arriver assez rapidement, moi une fainéante professionnel, je vais faire un effort pour que ça arrive le plus vite possible. Merci, merci & merci compagnie vous remercie pour les encouragements qui encouragent l'auteureuuuuuu. (Auteur au féminin –sa existe ?-) Kiss et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Kritari **: cool ma fic ? C'est ton avis. En tout cas je te remercie pour avoir cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche. Sa fait chaud au cœur (j'en fait un peut trop là, non ?) Et pour la suite, là voilà !! Kiss et à au prochain chapitre.

**Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et ceux qui ont reviewer spécialement, cela m'aide, m'encourage à continuer à écrire (enfin à écrire plus vite --) Thank yoooooooooooou very much. Et je vous dis à bientôt… **


	3. Chapitre 2

II) Début de l'année scolaire… avec les maraudeurs, c'est pas de tout repos

**II) Début de l'année scolaire… avec les maraudeurs, c'est pas de tout repos.**

**NdA :** Bien, voici la suite, bonne lecture régalez vous, et voilà ! Bisou !

**Disclaimer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventés et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC, pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?)

Avec Lily, nous venons de découvrir que nous sommes dans la même chambre. Petit problème, nous sommes avec des filles très, très superficielles et pas très fut fut. Manquais plus que ça.

Et en plus je vais avoir les parents sur le dos, puisque je ne suis pas aller à Serpentard. Bah, pas grave, je ne les revois que l'été prochain. Alala enfin des vacances. Enfin bon, revenons à nos 'coloc' ; je vais devoir les supporter 7 ans. Au secours, pitié de l'aide. Alors qu'elles sont dans la salle de bain en train de parler beauté, je demande à Lily : ''On va devoir les supporter 7 ans, tu te rend compte ?

- Je ne vais pas survivre, dit Lily sur un ton dramatique.

- C'est tout a fait compréhensible, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- J'ai du être horrible pendant mes vies antérieurs

- Ouai et moi de même. Pourtant dans cette vie je suis un ange…

- Heu, le peu que je te connais, je ne te vois absolument pas en ange !!

- T'es méchante on aurai du t'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Là c'est toi qui es méchante

- Okay, on conclu un pacte, alors !!

- Quel genre de pacte ?

- De ne pas se disputer et faire tout notre possible pour emmerder nos deux 'superbes et extras génialissime camarades de chambre'. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Idée fabuleuse.

- Oui, a cause de cela j'ai faillit êtres envoyer à Serpentard.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les quatre garçons que l'on a rencontrés dans le car, ils aiment faire des farces ?

- Dois-je te rappeler les barques ?

- Non, pas la peine. A ton avis, ils vont vouloir nous jouer des sales tours ?

- Non, par contre, moi c'est sur, je mettrais mon grain de sel dans leurs blagues. Tu le feras aussi.

-Laisse moi le temps de m'adapter à ce monde et on verra pas la suite.

- No problèm. Attend, tu ne vient pas de se monde ?

- Non, je suis de parents moldus. Pourquoi cela pose un problème ?''

La je n'ai pas pus me retenir plus tôt, j'ai éclaté de rire.

''Moi qui voulait faire tout le contraire de ce que les parents m'avait dit j'ai fait fort. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais mes 'gentils parents que j'aiment pas dessus tout' n'aiment pas trop les moldus, dis-je en essayant de clamer mon rire.

-Oh, alors si tu ne reste pas avec moi je comprendrais, Dit Lily, la mine triste

-Au contraire, c'est parfait, parce que premièrement, je t'apprécie énormément, deuxièmement, je me fiche royalement de mes parents, et troisièmement j'ai décider de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'ils m'ordonnent de faire.

- Alors, on peut rester ensemble ? Demanda Lily

- No problème, de toute façon, j'ai déjà désobéi, dit–je

- Pourquoi ?

- Normalement, je devais allez à Serpentard. Quand mes parents vont apprendre que Si' et moi on est allez à Griffondor, sa va barder à la maison…

- Pourquoi, si le chapoix à choisi c'est ce qui est le mieux, non ?

- Pour mes parents, tout doit être comme eux l'ordonnent. Sinon, punitions et pas les plus douces.

- Tu t'es fait… battre, et Sirius…

- Non, lui ce n'était que de grosses claques, mais mon père et ma mère, ne m'aiment pas, et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais, on s'y fait.

- C'est horrible. Si tu veux, pour les vacances, si tu as besoin d'aide, ma maison est toujours ouverte.

- Merci, Lily…

- Oh, mais de rien

- … mais, tu habites où ?

- Ah ouai, vaux mieux connaître l'adresse, c'est plus pratique.

- Tout a fait d'accord.'' Et, on a parlé de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. J'ai apprit à la connaître, et malgré tout ce qu'on dit mère et père, les moldus sont des êtres formidable, bien plus que certains sorciers. Donc, au petit matin, à l'heure où les cours vont commencer. Mais avant petit dèj' oblige. Alors, Lily et moi, nous sommes descendu pour petit déjeuner avec les garçons, qui, à mon avis, on dormis dans la même chambre.

''Ah, j'aperçois Sirius, a non, c'est pas lui. Tu vois des têtes connues toi ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, là bas, c'est pas Remus ? Dis Lily.

- Ouai, p'tête bien.

- On va les voir ?

- Bien sur. Ze veux charrier mon frère moi, dis-je avec une voix de petite fille (NdA : A 11 ans on peut encore faire ça, enfin, je crois ?)

-On y va, on y va. Hey, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, on est là.

- Oh, coucou les filles, réplique de James et suivi de…

- Salut, petite fleur et … Ma trèèèèèès chère sœur. …Sirius

- Ouai, et le frérot, il va se calmer si il tient à ses tibias. Répliquais-je

- Mais, tu ne me ferai jamaaaaaais cela. Dit Sirius sur un ton dramatique

- Je vais me gêner, je le dis entre les dents.

- Mais, moi, je t'aime trop pour me défendre, cela serai injuuuuuuste

-Sirius, c'est le premier jour d'école, de notre première année, tu ne vas tout de même de faire remarquer déjà, non ?

- Nooooon, tu me connais, je ne ferai jamais ça ? Me faire remarquer où ?

- A l'infirmerie. Je le dis d'un ton cinglant.''

Pendant cette dispute très divertissante, pour nos camarades, Lily James et Remus étaient mort de rire. Peter n'ayant rien compris continua à nous regarder. Et même pendant le repas et je site : 'cours préférer de Sirius Black' nous ne nous sommes pas arrêter de nous disputer. En fait, j'adore me disputer avec lui, cela m'es … naturel.

Enfin bon, bref, premier cours Potions double avec en prime les Serpentards. Mon premier cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Je ne l'oublierai jamais : et les Serpentards présents, non plus… En fait, le cours a été passionnant, le prof incroyyyyyyyable gentil et les Serpentards gentils, eux aussi. Non, je charrie là. Le cours a été chiant à volonté, le prof n'en parlons pas et les Serpentards, ils ont appris qu'ils ne faut pas approcher les Griffondor trop près.

Et la première retenue de l'année a été décrocher par (NdA : roulement de tambour…) James et Sirius. Ben, ces deux là, ils forment la paire. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Rien de très grave. Seulement, les Serpentards, se sont montrer… pas très coopératifs et ont insulté (vi, vi dès le premier jour) Lily. Si' et James, ont attaqué, en lançant, leurs plumes qui ont atterrit sur les emmerdeurs : Avery et Rogue, d'après ce qu'ils ont dit. Rogue se l'ai pris en plein fesse (oui, il s'est assis avant) et Avery sur la main.

Tous les Gryffondors ont éclaté de rire. Le reste des cours pas contre, ils se sont tenus à carreaux. A la la, eux ils vont avoir un grand avenir dans le domaine du rire. Et rien que le premier jour, imaginer la suite…

**Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre deux clos. Si des incohérence du nivaux des temps ou autre font apparition, veillez m'excuser, c'est pas mon fort. Bref, je le trouve un peu bâcler pour ma part. La suite devrai arriver quand j'aurai récupérer l'ordi, oui, il jongle avec les personnes en se moment. Dons, suite bientôt mais je sais pas quand. Merci de continuer à m'encourager, cela m'aide à écrire plus vite. Kiss aux lecteurs.

Pour les revieweurs :

**Kritari** : A bon, c'est sa les initiale de Remus. Je ne le savais point mais merci de l'info. Merci pour les encouragements toujours aussi encourageants. Kiss et à bientôt.

**Lilouthephoenix** : Oui, cela sera un love / hate entre nos deux tourtereaux favori. Enfin, pas au début. Tu verras après. (Vi, vi tout est planifié dans ma petite tête). Merci pour la review et les encouragements. Bisous et a plus.

**Sadesirius **: Terrible ma fic ? Oh, c'est trop d'honneur pour ma minuscule petite personne mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal (non, non je ne suis pas modeste, enfin, juste un p'tit peu…) Elle arrive le suite, il faut qu'elle germe dans mon esprit, c'est tout. Kiss et à la prochaine.

**Niil-lemon** : Une suite meilleure, toi tu me fait réfléchir (-- faut pas, ça me fait penser à l'école). Toi aussi t'es fainéante, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. Encore merci pour les encouragements. Alors dans l'ouest paumé de la France, j'habite entre Nantes et Saint Nazaire. Voili, voilou, et bonne chance si toi aussi tu pars en vadrouille à l'école. Et oui, les vacances sont si courtes, pourquoi ne pas faire le contraire ? Deux mois d'école et dix mois de vacances, sa serai bien, non ? Bon, sur ceux kiss et tu cause pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut (comme moi koi !!)


	4. Chapitre 3

III) Première année inoubliable … à lala les garçons

**III) Première année inoubliable … à lala les garçons !!**

**-NdA** : Helllllllllllllllllllo everybody. Petite précision cette fic regroupe toute les première fois (première rencontre, premier jours, première année, Puis je change : à partir de l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année –là où les sentiments vont évoluer (pas trop rapidement, faut bien les torturés !!)-, tout sera en continue.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme personnages de J. K Rowling n'est pas à moi : par contre tous les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartient donc, pas touche, capiche ?-

Les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Ainsi, ma première année à Poudlard est passée à une vitesse affolante : certes elle est passé mais je veux rester ici, avec Lily, Jamesie chou (surnom affectif donné a James par Si' ; en effet ils sont devenus les meilleur amis du monde et je peut te le dire, ils vont bien ensemble…), mon p'tit Rem', et Peter.

Cela fait un an que je le connais mais, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Intuition féminine, mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Lily, elle, est devenus ma sœur : en fait Lily jolie (surnom donner à Lily pas Si' : en fait il surnomme tout sur son passage...), Jamesie, Rem' et Si' sont ma famille et Poudlard ma maison.

Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de retrouver ma 'famille' : je la haie. Ils vont encore m'humilier. Lily m'a invité chez elle, James aussi, mais les parents ne voudront pas. Faîtes que l'été passe vite, où que Androméda (ma cousine) vienne à la maison. Là c'est le dernier jour d'école et de cours. En début d'année, j'ai dit que les deux zigotos devaient avoir un grand avenir dans le monde de la farce… ben j'avais raison.

Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'humilier Séverus Rogue, qui a fait les frais d'environs ¾ des blagues qu'ils ont fait cette année. Maintenant, ils sont connus dans le collège entier… Et Lily et moi. Ils se sont même donné un nom : Les Maraudeurs. Ce nom leurs va particulièrement bien. Et nous : les Maraudeuses, où plutôt la maraudeuse parce que Lily elle n'est pas trop blague.

Elle n'a pas arrêté de bosser de toute l'année. Et elle n'a pas arrêté de se faire insulter aussi : bon moi aussi mais elle c'est la pire des insulte. Enfin bon, elle est contente de rentrer chez ; malgré ça elle essaye toujours de ne pas trop monter sa joie : par solidarité dit-elle. Mais bon là il faut partir. A dans deux mois cher Poudlard ; bonjour 12 square Grimmaurd. A Lys (petit surnom de ma composition) m'appel, il est l'heure de partir.

''C'est l'heure de partir ; je t'attends dans la salle commune, cria Lily.

- J'arrive, répliquai-je.

- Finalement on a survécu aux pestes, dit Lily.

- Au prix de grand sacrifice : nos oreilles, dis-je.

- Ouai, on va pouvoir se reposer. Et si tu as un moindre problème tu viens chez moi, promis ?

- Oui, promis, croix de mort, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

- Bien, on va dans le train, Ton frère et Mister Potter doit nous attendre.''

Eh oui, Lily ne supporte plus James et vice-versa : imaginer l'ambiance de groupe. Tout cela a cause de l'ego de Mister Jamesie. Mais foi de Black, ils iront bien ensemble…

''Ouai, mais essaye de te modérer S'il te plait, il est très sympas. Répondais-je

- Je vais essayer. Répondis Lily.

- Essaye pas, fait.

- Me donne pas d'ordre, Black.

- Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, juste un conseil, il y a une grosse nuance.

- Mouai

- Eh ouai, les Black savent répliquer

- Je me suis habitué avec ton frère''

Oui, Lily et Sirius se sont rapprocher : maintenant c'est un des ses meilleurs amis l'autre étant Remus. Elle non plus elle ne sens pas Peter. Mais on n'y peut rien. Après dans le train, dans le compartiment où l'on s'est rencontré, on est répartie pour un été d'enfer. Super… Vivement l'année prochaine…

**NdA** : I'm so so so so so so so sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, pour ce retard pratiquement impardonnable. MAIS, le lycée a repris, je suis en première année donc extrêmement fatigué du fait que mon dos me fait extrêmement souffrir (tant que j'ai été arrêter trois jours, et trois jours à ne pas bouger et a avoir le droit qu'a la télé et pas à l'ordi c'est long) donc, voilà le bébé chapitre pour vous faire patientez jusqu'à je sais pas quand.

Désolée (Yoru est toute penaude) Enfin, bon les RAR et encore une chose : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER … Ca m'encourage drôlement !!

RAR :

**Niil-lemon** : J'entendais bien évidemment 10 mois de vacance AVEC et un bon ordi. Et en effet Nantes, l'été la plus souvent c'est de la pluie. Mais on s'y fait…

Ben, dans mon imagination, les chambres sont toutes faites et s'est un vrai hasard que les gars se retrouvent dans la même chambre. Mais aussi parce que y'en a pas que 4 Griffondors de première année donc ils ne sont par forcément ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une supposition bien évidemment. Pour le ou je veut en venir à l'histoire, c'est écrit en haut de page. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas expliqué et je m'en excuse. Voili, voilou. Kisssssssss et a bientôt.

**Kritari** : Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot et la suite là voilà. Poutoux. A +

**Lilouthephoenix** : Oui un love hate comme cela est précisé plus haut. En effet, dans beaucoup de fics on ne sait pas comment c'est passer leur rencontre. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de commence la première année. Et pur la suite, la voilà. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx. A dans le prochain chapitre.

ET MERCI DE LIRE MA FIC, MAIS CE QUI EST MIEUX C'EST DE LA LIRE ET DE M'ENVOYER UN P'TIT MESSAGE POUR SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSER MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS. KISSSSSSSSSSSSSS A TOUS.


	5. Chapitre 4

IV) un été d'enfer … (Poudlard, je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh)

**IV) Un été d'enfer … Poudlard, ze t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Note (habituelle) de l'auteur** : bon ben, sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry du retard occasionner par l'école, la musique, la copines et mon dos. Et avec tout cela je n'ai pas pu vous concocter un chapitre d'enfer (un été d'enfer, un chapitre d'enfer, vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?). Mais bon voilà LA suite. Voila, voila c'était juste pour demander cette petite chose et pour m'excuser (encore). Bisoux a tous (et a toutes)

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?)

**Et maintenant place à la SUITEEEEEEEEEEEE !! Tant attendus par mes fans !! Je suis enfin connue et reconnue (le jeu de mots minable !!)**

''Extrait du journal personnel de Miss Syrma Alhéna Black''

Grimmaurd Square, la maison que je hais autant que les protocoles, les règles et ma famille (sauf Sirius et Androméda). Me voici de retour dans cette foutue baraque. Deux mois à êtres humiliée, tenu à l'écart. Heureusement que Si' est là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Mais un beau jour, moi je te le dit, je m'en irai de cette baraque à la c.

Avec Si', comme de bien entendu. Mais bon, j'ai quand même une tonne de devoir et Si' pleins de blagues a préparer. Mais, ze m'ennuis, tu peux pas savoir a quelle point c'est dur. Poudlard me manque, ainsi que Jamesie, Lys, Peter ne me manque absolument pas et mon p'tit Rem' (je ne suis pas sensée être au courant mais c'est un loup garou (Lily aussi le sais).

Son histoire comme quoi sa mère est malade ça va une fois mais trois d'affilé, faut pas nous prendre pour des idiotes, non mais. Il n'empêche que je ne dirai rien, car si quelqu'un ne mérite pas ça, c'est bien lui. C'est mon p'tit loup). Enfin bon ce n'est que la première semaine, sa va passer…

-Une semaine après-

'' Laisse moi Si', je vais faire un meurtre, je VEUX faire un meurtre. Dis-je

- Tu veux aller à Azkaban ? Non, alors calme toi. Tu as encore un mois et demi à tenir. Et puis, James nous a invité chez lui, tu te rappelles ? Répondis Sirius

- Oui mais j'ai encore deux semaines a tenir dans cette barque de FOUS.

- Moi aussi soeurette, moi aussi…

- Lâche moi, je suis calmée.

- C'est bien sa, soeurette !! Dit Sirius (bonne humeur, le retour)

- Répète ce nom et t'es mort.

- D'ac.

- Attend, les parents ont accepter qu'on aille un mois chez les Potter qui, je site, sont ''des traite à leurs sang et qui lui (au sang) fait honte.''

- La chantage est un moyen formidable d'obtenir quelque chose.

- Je te crois pas. T'as fais quoi ? Un mensonge ?

- Non, je leur ai simplement dit qu'ils seront débarrassés de onze mois de toi !

- C'est gentil de se servir de sa famille !!

- Et c'est dit avec le cœur.

- Et c'est mon frère. Un de ses jours, je vais le tuer…

- Et moi je me défendrais… mais j'aurai préférer que sa soit un ange qui mette fin a ma vie et non pas ma soeurette –chérie- mais c'est quand même ma sœur

- Euh, tu m'aimes plus que Regulus, quand même ?

- Difficile de faire pire. Imagine dans deux ans. Il sera à Poudlard.

- Horreur à l'horizon !!''

Et la, nous éclations de rire, cela faisait longtemps. Trop Longtemps, je le dit et le redit, Poudlard, ze t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

-une semaine après.-

Je suis en train de lire un livre moldu : ''comment rester le plus zen possible en 10 leçons '' Il m'est très pratique ce livre : cela m'aide a ne pas commettre un meurtre. Surtout que là les parents ont fait forts.

Qu'ont-ils fait. Rieeeeeeeeeeeeen, absolument rien, POUR EUX !! Ils ont décidé que pour notre bien, il fallait que plus tard, nous nous mariions avec des SERPENTARDS, Mes parents sont des imbéciles malheureux qui plus est. Une semaine à tenir. Une semaine avant de voir la ou habite notre Jamesie national (y'a aussi notre Patmol national mais c'est moins utiliser.)

Et puis, je vais aussi revoir ma p'tite Lily. J'ai du bol que les parents ne savent pas que une de mes seules amies, est une ''sang de bourbe''. Je hais cette expression. Mais ma chère et tendre famille l'aime tant. Arg, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine à tenir.

Je suis à Griffondor, je suis courageuse. Baliverne, je quitterai cette maison quand j'aurai fait un meurtre et de grande envergure. Non, plus tard. Je vais me venger à la rentrer. Amis cela viendrai a ce mettre au niveau de mes parents. Une tactique, une tactique vite. J'ai un cerveau et je sais réfléchir, mais la je ne vois que la vengeance. On verra chez James.

Bon, c'est bon Regulus sera ma prochaine victime…

-1 heure avant de partir chez James-

JE NE L'AI PAS TUE. Il a du po d'être dans le jupon de mère. Lui, un jour je le tuerai, après les parents, sa sera plus drôle. Enfin bon dans une heure fini le calvaire, bonjour la liberté !! James, je t'aime mais pas autant de Poudlard, c'est une histoire d'amour entre nous.

Je me demande comment il va arriver. Le connaissant, sa va pas plaire aux vieux. Cool. A, c'est l'heure. En route pour la maison de James Potter.

-A la maison de James Potter communément appelé Godric Hollow.-

P'tain, c'est super grand. Là, le Jamesie il m'en bouche un coin. En plus, ses parents, ils sont trop gentillllllllllll. Je l'envie trop. Alors, commençons par le commencement. Nous arrivons, il n'y a que la mère de James, faisons le calcul : La mère de James (ou Catherine pour les intimes –en plus elle est très belle-) + Sirius (beau parleur et charmeur de service) plan de drague foireux. Le pauvre, il s'est fait rembarré devant James et moi (d'ailleurs nous étions morts de rire). J'ai tout de suite sympathise avec elle.

Elle est très calme et rien ne peut l'énerver, même pas les blagues des deux zigotos, c'est pour dire. Elle est de long cheveux châtain et des yeux noisette : les yeux de James **(NdA : Quoi ? Je copie. Moi, jamais. Je le dis car c'est important. James a les yeux de sa mère et Harry a les yeux de Lily qui est sa mère. C'est par pure coïncidence. Vous ne me croyez pas?) **

Elle nous a fait visitez la maison. Elle est médicomage en relation avec les Aurors c'est pour cela qu'ils ont une si grande maison ; mais en plus le père de James est le chef des Aurors. Alors forcément on a les moyens de se payer une si grande et si belle maison.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, c'est un héritage. Ben alors c'est qu'ils sont riches depuis un bail. Bon, revenons en au fait. Catherine (oui, elle tient a se qu'on l'appel comme ça, sa la rajeuni dit-elle.), n'a fait aucun a priori sur notre nom de famille. Z'aime cette famille, z'aime mon frère, z'aime mes amis. Ce qu'il me manque c'est : Pourdlarddddddddddddddddddd, ze t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

Allez, plus que 1 mois. Et puis, je suis chez James, rein ne peut m'arriver ; quoique, avec mon frère, on ne sait jamais…

''Fin de l'extrait du journal personnel de Miss Syrma Alhéna Black (qui fait 3 pages…)''

P.s : 3 pages, 3 pages, j'ai battu mon record ; j'ai écrit 3 pages de ma vie. Euh, ceux qui vont les lires, pitié, survivez. Ze veux pas avoir de mort sur ma conscience.

Conscience : Et Regulus alors.

Moi : c'est différent. J'aurai aucun remord.

Conscience : Ouai, ouai, t'es pas une sainte.

Moi : et je le serai jamais. Maintenant, dégage d'ici, c'est un endroit priver.

Conscience : je suis dans ta tête je te signale.

Moi : je jure que si jamais je vire pas folle, je me suicide…

-Fin, (enfin je pense) de l'extrait (pourri faut l'dire) du journal (en c'est reparti !!) bla bla bla-

Yoru : euh, bon d'accord c'est pas un chef d'œuvre mais c'est mieux que rien. Me tuez pas, par pitié… sinon, je répond pas aux reviews… non mais, c'est qui ki commende ici !!

Donc, les RAR tant attendus…

**Kritari** : Merci a toi fidèle lecteuse… Kiss bavouyeux. Yoru.

**Lilouthephoenix** : Merci de t'inkièté de ma santé mais faut pas. Je m'y suis faite. La vie est injuste mais on fait avec. Merci pour le compliment. A plus. Kissu, yoru.

**Niil-iste** : Erreur, erreur, je suis pas en première, j'ai dit que j'était en première année de lycée donc, de seconde. Déjà que la seconde c'est dure alors la première…En manque d'inspiration (pssst : moi aussi j'était en manque. Parce que quand même 1 mois pour a peine deux pages, faut l'faire !!) Gros bisous et merci pour les encouragements !!

Kiss, Yoru (et non y pleut pas –du moins pour l'instant…-)

**Maikie** : Bon beh salut Maikie. Désolé de pas t'avoir répondu avant. (yoru est tt penaude). Mais de rien, si je review c'est que c'est super. Alors continu (enfin, si t'as le temps !!) Et pi le reste, j'ai déjà répondu.

Kisssu et pleins de bisous. Bye, Yoru.

**MoonLight** : Merci, c'est trop touchant. Sirius et Syrma de retour chez eux. En un mois ils ont faillit commettre un meurtre. Les pôvres, tu crois qu'ils vont se plaindre auprès de leur maman adorée… non, j'adore trop les torturé. Voili, voilou. Kiss. Yoru.

**ReMaikie** : Made in black, drôle ? D'habitude c'est avec mon nom de famille que je le fait. Mais, j'en ai d'autre en réserve. Bientôt…

Les vacheries serpentardesques, bientôt, bientôt, y va y avoir des tout nouveau tout beau serpentards, prêt a être humilier par nos joueurs de blagues adorés (Ah, ah Ms Rowling, ah Les Maraudeurs vous appartiennent ? D'accord, je suis tout à fait d'accord…) Kiss et a bientôt.

**ReReMaikie** : Ben ouai, Sirius déjà collé. C'est quand même The joueur de tour, faut bien le coulé dès le premier jour, c'est de son honneur qu'on parle. Enfin bon. Voila, Kiss et encore et toujours Yoru.

**ReReReMaikie** : Une vie sans oreiller (yoru imagine, imagine, imagine et devient toute rouge a force d'imaginer.) Impossible de vivre, même d'imaginer ce que serait la vie sans oreiller. Le chocolat, même combat. Ordi, crayon a papier feuilles aussi. Et Harry Potter, euh, aussi indispensable dans ma vie que les oreillers (rein que pour informations je dors environ 10h par nuits. En jours de crises de douleurs, 18h par jours. Alors dormir sans oreillers, sa va être dure –surtout que je passe beaucoup de temps dans mon lit !!) Kiss et promis j'arrête de t'emmerder. Saluuuuuuuut. Yoru.

P s : VIVE LES VACANCES. Euh, j'dois filer là. Y'a des regards meurtriers que j'aime pas du tout. Salut a tous et n'oublier pas. REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... (En faites le, lisez pas seulement, p'tête que l'inspiration peut revenir.) En tout cas merci ceux qui review depuis le début. C'est très touchant…

Yoru qui vous embrasse tous.


	6. Chapitre 5

V) Black attaque (mais non

**V) Black attaque (mais non… c'est mars attaque !!)**

**(–Oh la blague de nul (les Nuls pour les cultiver))-**

**NdA habituel et chiante** : voici le cinquième chapitre de ma super fanfic (l'auteur est totaaaalment sous l'emprise de la modestie…). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'invite ceux qui veulent me critiquer (sauf si c'est pour me dire c'est nul, il faut argumenter mes petits cocos.) a m'envoyer une petite reviews et ceux qui veulent me féliciter (modestie quand tu nous tient…) et plus si affinité (hum…faut pas déconner trop non plus.)

Pendant les vacances j'ai fait le point et je me suis rendu compte que je sais pas comment écrire la suite. Je suis dans une panade, je vous dis pas…

Enfin bon, voila la suite en espérant qui ce n'est pas en décadence. Bon lecture.

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

-1 semaine avant la rentrée scolaire.-

Remus est arrivé avant-hier. Enfin quelqu'un qui peut m'aider a arrêter les deux monstres (mais pas corporellement), psychologiquement. Parce que, James + Sirius qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est une catastrophe. Une horreur, une abomination.

Arrêter ses deux zigotos devient mission impossible Remus est là pour m'aider (parce que taper ces gros lourdeaux c'est pas facile toute seule !!).

Alala, Lily me manque c'est affreux ; j'ai bien essayer de la faire inviter, mais quand un Potter est têtu, c'est pour la vie mais, ma foi (et j'en ai qu'une) ils iront bien ensemble. Enfin bon, l'école reprend dans une semaine, les courses sont déjà faites, et je ne reverrai pas mes parents avant… longtemps. Yes.

Vivement la semaine prochaine.

-1 semaine plus tard, donc le jour de la rentrée, donc le 1 Septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾.-

Lily. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi têtue ; qui se ressemble s'assemble (pour Lily et James). Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manquer. Chez Jamesie, il n'y avait que sa mère comme compagne féminine ; alors revoir ma meilleure amie, ça fait du bien. Attention Poudlard, mon chéri (NdA : clin d'œil a Niil-Iste !!), Black Attaque.

Sirius et Syrma, les jumeaux maléfique vont faire trembler le grand, le magnifique, le plus majestueux château de tous les temps (NdA : vous voyer j'avais raison, je déraille !).

-Quelques heures plus tard, dans la grande salle a mangé de Poudlard-

Z.E V.A.I.S C.R.A.Q.U.E.R ; entre James et Lily qui se disputent d'un côté, mon crétin de frère qui quémande a manger et le pauvre Remus dans tout ce bordel.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester de marbre, moi je sens que je vais taper quelqu'un. En plus, j'ai mal au cœur, moi qui croyais que les crises s'étaient atténuées, j'ai tout faux. Si sa continue comme ça, l'infirmerie va m'accueillir les bras grand ouvert pour la première élève à y aller.

Et merde, c'est reparti pour un tour. Salut tout le monde, amuser vous bien…

-Infirmerie (enfin je crois), je sais pas quand, je sais pas comment.-

Aie, ma tête ; si jamais tu as ça, bon courage pour vivre. Oh, y'a quelqu'un a côté de moi. Sirius ; il a du me veiller pendant la nuit ; l'infirmière ne peut rien lui refusé avec ses yeux de chat battu.

A mon avis, il a pas du manger, il va m'en vouloir. Je vais encore somnoler un peu, pour récupéré car ces crises sont, violentes, et me fatigues beaucoup (NdA : moi copier sur quelque chose…Jamais !! –euuh Jennie si tu lis, faut bien que l'inspiration vienne, non ?-) Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arriver, l'année dernière, aucunes crises, l'été dernier, aucunes crises.

J'ai vraiment pas de bol dans la vie. Ah, mon crétin de frère qui m'a veillé est en train de se réveiller. Plus fainéant tu meurs

'' T'es enfin réveillé, t'en a mis d'un temps, dis-je.

- C'est qui ki t'as veillé ? Bibiche, alors on dit merci ! Dit Sirius

- Merci mon p'tit poussin (NdA : Jennie, c'est pour toi !)

- De rien. Mais maintenant, j'ai faim.

- T'avaika pas me veiller.

- Eh, c'est pas ma faute. Tout le monde a paniqué. T'as eu une crise ?

- A ton avis, moron (NdA : c'est du japonais, sa veux dire idiot –y'a aussi baka-)

- T'as eu une crise. Mais d'habitude, t'as juste des étourdissements, là tu t'es évanoui ! C'est pas normal.

- Je sais. Et j'y peux rien. Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h45 du mat et on est le 2 Septembre. Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes. On a le temps.

- Dodo, bonne journée.

- Profiteuse !

- Non, je me remets d'abord, je bosse ensuite. J'ai des priorités dans la vie, mon cher.

- J'y crois pas. Ah, y'a l'infirmière qui revient !

- Tu lui a fait ton regard yeux brillant de larmes (NdA : pris dans le film Shrek 2 –personnages, le Chat pottée, trop mignnnnnnnnnnooooooooonnnnnnnnn-)

-Y marche à tous les coups celui là. Bonjours Ms Pomfresh.

- Bonjours vous deux. M Black, les cours vont commencer, il vaudrait mieux vous dépêcher. Dit Pomfresh

- Mais je ne vais pas laisser ma soeur toute seule.

- Je vais très bien, Sirius, rien ne t'empêche d'aller en cours. En plus, je suis très fatiguée, il vaudrait mieux que je me repose. Au revoir Sirius et bonne journée. Dis-je.

- (entre ses dents) Tumelepaira !! (Normal) Bien, j'y vais bonne journée a vous deux. Dit Sirius

- Salut. Dis-je.

- Bien, que vous est-il arriver ? Dit Pomfresh

- J'en sais rien.

-Nous découvrirons ça après vous êtes reposer. L'année commence bien pour vous, Miss Black.

- Comme vous le dîtes. De plus j'ai eu l'honneur d'inaugurer l'infirmerie pour cette année.

- C'est pas un honneur normalement. Vous vous sentez comment ?

- Je suis fatiguée, je suis fatiguée et je veux dormir. Sa résume assez bien la situation.

- Bien, vous avez la journée pour vous reposez. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne journée, Ms Pomfresh.''

Bon, je vais dormir pendant toute la journée, ensuite, je vais aller dans la grande salle, et là je ne vais plus réfléchir car je veux dormir. Bonne nuit a tous…

Yoru : Suspense. Que va-t-il se passer. Ben, moi seul le sais. Nananananèreuuuuuuuuuuuh.

Bon, en 1 jour, j'ai quand même eu 2 reviews. Merchiiiiii.

DONC, les RAR.

**Kritari : **Regards meurtriers…mais je ne mérite pas sa, moi !! Mais bon, puisque c'est toi, je te pardonne. Merci et a plus. Kiis, Yoru.

**Niil-iste : **ouai, mais moi, y'a personne de ma ville qui va là bas, alors, ch'uis paumée, seule, abandonnée de tout le monde. Le truc de l'assiette, je vais plutôt m'endormir qui d'avoir l'inspiration. Mais là, j'ai tout planté dons je sais comment je vais mener tout le monde à la barque. Mais j'essaierai un jour.

Un couple Remus/Syrma…tu verras. Mais, Syrma/Poudlard sa c'est sur. Mais tu verras par la suite. Y va avoir un gros truc que personne ne va attendre (enfin, sauf moi.)

Kiis et plus. Yoru.

Salut a tous et n'oublier pas : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER

Yoru qui vous embrasse tous.


	7. Chapitre 6

VI) Le deuxième année

**VI) La deuxième année…ennui en perspective**

**(Maraudeurs, tenez-vous a carreaux !! Lily vous a l'œil)**

**NdA (bon bah comme d'hab, habituelle et chiante et soporifique que vous ne lisez même pas !!)** : Le sixième chapitre, la seconde année résumée et rebondissante a souhait (enfin je l'espère). Ben c'est tout. Salut.

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

**Partie 1**

-Peu après la rentrée-

Je n'ai eu qu'une crise et j'ai du mettre tout le monde au courant. Youpi, moi qui voulait être discrète, c'est loupé. Dumby (surnom affectueux donner à Dumbledore par … Sirius), m'a convoquée et m'as dit qu'il sait peut être se que j'ai. Il est drôle lui, il a dit qu'il fallait attendre que j'ai 16 ans pour savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

Là, il m'a sorti le grand jeu : je ne suis pas assez mûre pour comprendre, patati patata… Un jour, il va virer fou, voir sénile, s'il ne l'est pas encore. Enfin bon, c'est pas un drame ; peut être que c'est juste l'adolescence.

J'ai reprit les cours, tout le monde est au petits soins avec moi, ce qui m'agasse sérieusement. Seul Sirius est resté naturel. Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? … Je vivrai ma vie (NdA : elle est drôle celle là !) Les cours sont toujours les mêmes, ennuyeux a mourir. Le pire, c'est quand même les cours avec les serpentards…. L'horreur !! En plus maintenant, ils sont plus coriaces… pourquoi ? Un mot, Malfoy. Qui c'est ? Un petit serpentard, un foutu serpentard de 4ème année qui se croit le plus fort parce qu'il est riche et que son père est puissant.

Je vais lui en donné moi des raison de nous foutre la paix. Mais avant, je dois mettre mon grain de sel dans les affaires de mon frère. En effet, cela va faire longtemps, très longtemps que Si', Jamesie et compagnie n'ont pas fait de blague.

En fait ils en ont pas fait depuis le début de l'année scolaire qui a commencé il y 3 semaine. Donc, c'est louche tout cela. Alors avec Lily on va enquêter. Enfin, je vais enquêter et Lily va gueuler : chacun son truc… Enfin bon, entre Lily et James, c'est pas encore l'amour fou. Si à la fin de nos études à Poudlard, ils ne sont pas ensemble, eh bien, les jumeaux infernaux y mettront leur grain de riz (NdA : c'est grain de sel…).

A part ça, y'a rien d'autre. C'est plat tout sa. Ah si, on a nouveau prof de potion… Oui, la vieille de l'année dernière a quitté son poste, je ne sais par quel miracle. Mais bon, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose.

Maintenant, le nouveau prof s'appelle Jake Tough. Et comme le dit son prénom, il est coriace**.** Et en plus, c'est dirlo des serpentards… Au secours…

-Deux semaines après, pendant les sélections de quidditch-

Bon, tout le monde connaît le quidditch. Alors, James a décidé de participer aux sélections. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a réussit, avec brio. Mais il a du avoir la honte de sa vie, le pauvre. En effet, mon frère (pauvre de lui) l'a encouragé.

Sauf que, Lily lui a raconté qu'au Etats-Unis, il y avait des filles qui encouragèrent les sportifs avec des slogans … complètement ridicule. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait, cet idiot… il fait la même chose que les moldus. James, mon vieux, t'es aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Bon d'accord, c'était très drôle, mais quand même le pauvre.

Et tu sais quoi, ça a même fait rire Lily ; bon c'est vrai qu'entre eux c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler ''l'amour qui durera toujours'' où ''une amitié si forte qu'elle ne se brisera jamais'', mais elle a du admettre qu'elle ne voudrai pas être a la place de James (où pour elle ''l'énervant égocentrique de Griffondor'').

Enfin bon, ça c'est arranger et tout va bien maintenant : enfin, presque bien. Ma très chère fleur de lys c'est mis en tête d'essayer de faire arrêter les blagues aux maraudeurs… eh ben, elle a du courage la petite, c'est pour ça qu'elle est à Griffondor (avec moi, ze t'aime p'tite pupuce…)

Ah, j'en ai une autre bien bonne en parlant de quidditch, Sirius est le nouveau commentateur et avec lui la vice commentatrice j'ai nommé : meeeee.

Bien passons au premier mach, plutôt. Le match qui ne va pas s'oublier de sitôt. (. Non pas en raison des bons joueurs, mais des commentateurs … particuliers, allons nous dire. Le premier match de la saison, le plus attendu (enfin presque)… Griffondors vs Serdaigle.

'' Et voici le premier match de la saison de quidditch de Poudlard. Un beau match en perspective. Ah, les équipes sortent à ce que je vois…

- Non sans blague…

- La ferme soeurette

- La ferme toi même

- M Black, Miss Black calmez vous, intervient Mc Gonagall

- Ouai, donc l'équipe de Griffondor arrive…

- Avec en présentation, l'excellent gardien Antony Taylor, en poursuiveurs Jane Caulay –Sirius arrête de bavé-, Frank Londubat –vas y Frank- et Richard Anderson – vous êtes les plus forts, oui professeur, j'arrête-, au poste de batteur Matt Green et Alex Mc Connor et enfin…

- et non pas des moindre, commenta Sirius

- La ferme, donc je reprend, le seul, l'unique…

- La plus grand, l'invincible…

- BLACK TAISEZ VOUS, cria Mc Gonagall

- Jaaaaaaaaames Potter… crions nous, Sirius et moi.

- 1 MOIS DE RETENUS.

- Merci, dit Sirius.

- Donc, le commentateur Sirius Black ayant un mois de retenu et une prise de bec -aieuh, Sirius- avec son prof favori –Sirius arrête-, je me dois de continuer la présentation. Vint les Serdaigle avec en prime comme capitaine Alec Diggori qui joue au poste de poursuiveur avec en coéquipiers son frère Amos et la charmante –tu vois je l'ai dit Si'- Alexia Guilligan. Ensuite le gardien l'excellent –arrête de me traiter de traître Si'- Emilien Mario notre cher français, puis les batteurs, le coupe le plus en vogue –non, il ne m'ont pas payer pour faire de la pub, professeur- Christopher Baxter et Julie Morgan et pour finir au poste d'attrapeur…

- Qui va être opposé au grand James Potter…

- Sirius rend moi ce micro …

- J'ai nommé…

- Sirius …

- Kate… aieuh, attend tu vas voir –BOUM-

- Gagner, donc au poste d'attrapeur –regarde dehors- quoi, pourquoi vous êtes mort de rire ? Eh, Rem' répond a ma question ! Quoi, j'entends rien…

- MISS BLACK UN MOIS DE RETENUS AUSSI…

- Maieuh, pourquoi ? Et pi d'habitude on fait nos retenu avec Jamesie… on changez pas une équipe qui gagne.

- COMMENTEZ ET C'EST TOUT …

- Ouai, ouai. Donc –arrêtez de rire nom d'un chien- au poste d'attrapeur –ahhhhh, au secours, un monstre… BOUM-

- Kate Carlson, on a enfin réussit a le dire.

- Sirius, t'es lourd…

- Ms Bibine s'apprête à siffler, Richard et Alec se serrent la main, Bibine –oui professeur, Ms Bibine- siffle et le match commence

- Eh, ben dit donc c'est pas trop tôt. Ils en ont mis du temps –mais arrêtez de rire…- Le souafle est en la possession des lions et Jane fonce vers les buts et MARQUE, 10 A 0 EN FAVEUR DES LIONS. VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS

- ET NOUS, ONT EST FOUTU, S'ECRIA SIRIUS

- QUOI ?

- REGARDE DERIERE TOI !!

- AU SECOURS, UN VOCAN EXPLOSE.

- BLACK, CECI EST LE DERNIER MATCH QUE VOUS COMMENTEREZ, ET JE PARLE AUX DEUX, EXPLOSA (**NdA** : et c'est le cas de le dire) MC GONAGALL

-MAISEUH, ON A RIEN FAIT –MAIS ARRETER DE RIRE- OUAI, 20 A 0 EN FAVEUR DES LIONS –VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS !!-

- NE M'OBLIGEZ PAS A M'ENERVER…

- BON ? NOUS ALLONS NOUS CALMEZ, FOI DE BLACK …

- on a une foi nous ? Me chuchota Sirius

- je ne pense pas… ET 30 A 0 POUR GRIFFONDOR, A MAIS SERDAIGLE REPART A L'ATTAQUE, ALEC FEINT EVITE DES COGNARD ET MARQUE, 30 A 10 EN FAVEURE –toujours- DES LIONS.

- ALLER GRIFFONDOR, VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS MFDOPJEJIPJEPJ…

- INUTIL DE ME REMERCIER, C'EST POUR LE BIEN DE MES OREILLES –ARRETEZ DE RIRE …

- MISS BLACK, M BLACK, C'EST LA PREMIERE ET LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE VOUS COMMENTEZ UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH JE VOUS LE RAPEL, ET ARRETEZ DE JOUER AVEC LE MICRO – la prochaine fois, il y aura un sort… c'est plus sur-

- OH, LES ATTRAPEURS VOLENT VERS LE MEME POINT, criai-je

- VA- Y JAMESIE, T'ES LE MEILLEURRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- L'ATTRAPEUR DES SERDAIGLES A FAIT UNE FEINTE MERVEILLEUSE

- JAMESIE BOUGE TES FESSES ET ATTRAPE CE VIF D'OR SINON TU N'IRAS PAS EN RETENU AVEC NOUMMOFPOFS …

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAI RETENIR CE GRIFFONDOR ENRAGE ET QUI VEUT HUMILIE SON MEILLEUR AMI PARCE QUE MOI J'AI UN COMMENTAIRE A FAIRE …

- EH BIEN COMMENTEZ MISS BLACK…

- BON, PASSONS. ALORS, LES ATTRAPEURS SONT TOUJOURS DANS UNE FOLLE POURSUITE POUR ATTRAPER…

- BIEN SUR, CE SONT DES ATTRAPEURS IDIOTES

- FAITES LE TAIRE PAR MERLIN DONC, JE DISAIS QUE LES DEUX ATTRAPEURS POURSUIVENT LE VIF D'OR ET …

- JAMES A ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR … GRIFFONDOR GAGNE A 180 A 10, JAMESIE, T'AS UN MOIS DE RETENU …

- OH, MAIS QUE SE PASSE T IL ? L'ATTRAPEUR DE GRIFFONDOR VOLE VERS NOUS ET IL A L'AIR FURAX … IL EST A NOTRE HAUTEUR ET …

- SIRIUS, TU ES CUIT ET RECUIT À LA BROCHETTE …

- EH, SYRMA AUSSI …

- JAMES, JE SUIS DE TOUT CŒUR AVEC TOI !!

- SI JE T'ATTRAPE …

- MAIS MON POUSSIN TU ES UN ATTRAPEUR !!

­- STOP, BLACK –LES DEUX- ET POTTER UN MOIS DE RETENU ET PAS DE DISCUSION !!

- la vie est injuste –MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DROLE VOUS ALLER ME LE DIRE ??-

- J'AI RIEN FAIT MOI, C'EST EUX !! S'écria James

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Jamesie, dit Sirius

- Vive les retenus !! –ARRETER DE RIRE !!-

- OH, ils sont désespérants…

**To be continue…**

Est-ce que Mc Gonagall va réussir à se calmer ?

Est-ce que le Jamesie chéri d'amour à son Sirius va réussir a pardonné à Patmol ?

Est-ce que Syrma va enfin comprendre pourquoi les spectateurs rirent ?

Est-ce que le stade va réussi à se calmer (les spectateurs qui sont au stade bien sur) ?

Est-ce que je vais écrire une suite ?

Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre (et plus si affinité…)

Bon, ben maintenant les RAR

Yoru : Et, veillez m'excuser du retard mais les problèmes de santé, ça va ça vient. (hey, 5 pages, c'est mon record !!)

**RAR**

**Kritari** : Ouai, je suis fière de mon Black attaque. C'est mon p'tit bébé… allez kiis et a plus. Yoru

**Maikie** : Toujours fidèle au poste, merci !! Ah, Alain Chabat, le Burguer Quiz, les Nuls (l'Intégrule 2 est sortie, bientôt dans mon lecteurs DVD, )… Le titre plaint a beaucoup de personnes, tant mieux !

Ben, Sirius peut faire les yeux des chien battu, de merlant frit et de chat potté : il est multifonction notre petit Sirius (oui Ms Rowling, il ne nous appartient pas… zut alors) il peut faire tout les yeux qu'il veut. Allez je te laisse Kiisouille. A bientôt. Yoru

**Moonlight** : laisse moi le temps de faire avancé l'histoire. C'était juste pour annoncé la fait que Syrma a des secrets, d'ailleurs tout le monde a des secret mais ils seront révélé au fur et a mesure. Merci, les encouragements me vont toujours droit au cœur. Syrma, elle a rien, enfin, tu verras par la suite… Biz et a la prochaine.

**Niil-iste** : La review… ouai, les ordis sa plantent tout le temps. Et pi quand faut recommencer on ne sait plus quoi écrire… la galère.

Merci, me soutenir c'est gentil, et surtout j'en ai besoin, pas que je déprime mais bon… En fait, quand j'ai écrit au début, se sont mes impressions du début et pi la fin les impressions de la fin, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir entre les deux, il est vrai que j'ai oublié de la préciser. Je m'en excuse.

Yoru évite les tires de la mitraillette adavakadavreuse et est encore en vie pour écrire la suite, parce que mouru vous aurez pas la suite. Na.

La fin, c'est sadique. Ton cœur, j'espère qu'il va bien ? Non, ce n'est pas de l'épilepsie, ni une maladie incurable quoique sa ce rapproche plus de sa que d'autre chose. Sirius trop chou ? Ben, si tu l'dit. Alors, Syrma et Poudlard c'est une histoire d'amour, mais ce n'est pas SON histoire d'amour.

LE TRUC INSOUPSONABLE, JE NE TE LE DIRAI PAS. Mais, je veux bien répondre a tes questions (aussi bizarre soient-elles ) : Un couple ultra new ? Bientôt, bientôt. Une vision d'un autre type ? Non, ce n'est pas sa. Une rencontre dans le futur ? Non plus, mais j'y ai pensée. Un frère jumeau pour Harry ? La sa devient grave, non il n'as pas de frère jumeau. Un couple interdit ? C'est le truc le plus proche –et le plus sensée- de la vérité. Tu chauffes, tu chauffes.

Oui, pour avoir la suite, faut que je sois en forme.

Bon, moi aussi je vais arrêter de te martyriser parce que autrement, j'aurai pas de review et j'en veux. Kiis, Yoru, poulotte qui fait cotcot et qui emmerde tout le monde.

Réponse (R) ps : Merci d'avoir reviewer.

Rps2 : Les vacances, non, c la meilleur période de l'année.

Rps3 : Eh oui, faut se mettre à la page. Il y a aussi ''Sally Lockart'' que je conseille fortement.

Rps4 : Fruits Basket, je trouve que l'histoire stagne un peu. Mais bon, j'ai lu la suite (ce qui est sorti au Japon) ça va avancé plus après. Enfin bon, je l'adore quand même (tu aimes les mangas ?? On va très bien s'entendre…)

Rps5 : Yoru-san, ben, c mon pseudo. C du japonais, sa veut dire ''étoile'' et san ben c un suffixe. Et pour répondre a c ki ? Ben c moi (les chocolats !! Mdr)

**Lilouthephoenix** : Merci de continuer à lire cette fic. A plus et kiis. Yoru.

**Miss Pansy Parkinson** : ah, une nouvelle. ET d'après elle, elle est folle. Oh, tu me connais pas toi. Je suis timbré, mais on s'entend entre folles. Tout a fait, il faut se présenté, c'est la moindre des politesses (mdr). NON, ne te suicide pas, je vais écrire la suite (parce que si tu te suicide, qui va reviewer ? Ze veux un max de reviews moua !!) Merci de me complimenter comme ça, ça fait plaisir. Mon clavier se porte très bien, je suis difficile a endormir, ne t'inquiète pas !! Bye bye, Kiisouille et a plus. Yoru (folle folle folle)

RE-Désolé pour ce retard mais l'ordi a merder (on peut me comprendre hein Niil-iste ?) alors c pas entièrement ma faute ? Donc, la suite prochainement (y'a les vacances ki arrivent !!) et continuer a : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ...

**Yoru qui vous embrasse tous.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**VII) La deuxième année… c'est pas de la tarte l'école, il faut voir les autre bosser et se tournée les pouces !! C'est tellement dur, l'école …**

**NdA (aussi soporifique que ma prof d'histoire qui est un soporifique a l'état pure …bonne nuit !!)** : La deuxième partie de la deuxième années de nos Maraudeurs favoris. Bonne lecture et désolé pour le retard…

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

**Partie 2**

-Deux semaines après le match de quidditch-

JE SUIS VIVANTTEEEEEEUH. J'ai survécu à un mois de corvée avec la vielle peau et l'autre cafouillieur -Tough et Rusard, le duo le plus complet de l'histoire de Poudlard. Bon d'accord je n'étais pas seul… et une retenu avec mon crétin de frère, c'est pu une retenu.

Arg, pourquoi c'est mon frère, hein ? Il ne m'apporte que des emmerde et le seul qui peut a peu près le contrôlé est aussi déjanté que lui. Ah, heureusement que y'a des gens gentil et plus posé qu'eux sinon, où va le monde, hein ? Je veux même pas le savoir … Imagine, que des héberlus dans le monde…avec en prime un illuminé qui veux éradiquer la moitié d'une population sérieuse… OH MY GOD … je veux pas savoir le futur…

Surtout en ces temps ci. La guerre commence, et le ministère ne fait rien, à vrai dire, le ministre dit que ' Cet homme n'est pas un danger, le ministère le contrôle' c'était il a deux mois. Maintenant les tueries commencent à prendre de l'ampleur. Point positif, un mot, Dumbledore. Miracle qu'il soit encore en vie celui là. Tant qu'il est là, l'Angleterre peut être sauvé, n'est ce pas ?

Enfin bon, revenons sur une note plus vivante, ma 'tite Lily. Les disputes de James et de Lily ne sont plus choquantes… bon, c'est sur avec un Sirius déchaîné, on peut s'attendre a tout, et j'ai bien dit TOUT. Tellement qu'il a écopé d'un belle baffe made in Lily joli et d'un beau poing de Jamesie en colère.

Un conseil mon frangin adoré, ne jamais les énervés, ces deux là. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'engueuler pour la énième fois, Si' les as chambrer et a sorti des mensonges aussi gros que Poudlard… j'ai eu du mal à le rafistoler… mais il l'a bien mérité !

-Un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire-

J'adore Lily, mais y'a des fois, elle me gonfle. Surtout avec les exams de fin d'année. Elle n'arrêtes pas de réviser et essaye de me faire réviser aussi. Sauf que j'en ai pas besoin ! Avec les gars, on as pris l'habitude de faire le moins possible de travaille et avec Lily, c'est le plus possible, et c'est qui, qui est au milieu ?? Bibiche.

Toujours moi. Enfin bon, les exams se présentes bien… et le pire de toute cette année, c'est quand même Tough. Il ne peut pas me saquer, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. En tout cas, je suis douée en potion, alors une Griffondor en tête de la classe du dirlo des Serpentards, c'est pas bon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Jamesie et Si' s'en servent de mon talent.

Ils sont pas croyable tous les deux.

A part ça, mes crises sont plus espacés, mais plus violentes, et surtout, je ne sais pas ce que SAIT !! Ils en ont de bonnes les médicomages 'Vous soufrez où ? Comment vous soufrez ?' j'ai bien envie de les claquer des fois… Mais mon petit livre pour me détendre est toujours là pour me rappeler de ma calmer… cadeau de Lily, forcément. Bon, faut p'tet que je révise un peu… mais un tout petit peu, juste pour dire !

-Peu de temps avant de prendre le Poudlard express.-

Et dire que j'ai révisé pour ces exams là… j'aurai mieux fait de me tourner les pouces, ça me les auraient musclés ! Trop fastoche, même Lily le reconnaît ! Bon, il faut rester motivé, et zen aussi, je vais retrouver ma 'famille'…

Alléluia, Regulus frère adoré que je vais pourvoir enfin tué… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… et il va avoir peur 'le petit Regulus qui se cache dans les jupes de sa maman'… Mais cet été, le petit Régui-chéri, je vais l'avoir… en tout cas chuis motivée pour ! Et pis, James nous as encore invité, et Remus aussi, Lily aussi s'ailleurs, le po qu'on a d'avoir des amis comme ça !

Aller, dans deux mois je reviens a ma maison… Poudlard chéri, tu vas me manquer… c'est terrible d'être séparer de l'être aimé… enfin, moi, il me suit comme un petit chien … et si il tombe sur mes pensées, je suis cuite. Par Merlin, faite qu'il ne découvre jamais ceci, parce un Si' en colère, c'est pas beau a voir ! En parlant de beauté, nous allons parlé de célébrité…

Tu sais, les 'Maraudeurs', ben ils sont connu de tout le château… et le pire de cher pire, ils sont courtisé par toute les filles de l'école… maintenant dans la chambre - tu sais avec les 'colocs' qu'on adore, Lily et moi ! Ben elles sont les 'plus grandes fans, des grands, génialissimes, hyper craquants, maraudeurs' et on doit dormir avec CA ? Difficile de ne pas pété un câble… un solution… mon petit livre sur la relaxation… c'est mon meilleur ami… my best friend !

Enfin bon, les Maraudeurs sont connu et courtisé, en gros tout va bien pour eux… sauf que quand je parle de Maraudeurs c'est surtout Si' et Jamesie. Rem', s'en fout et Peter… j'arrive toujours pas a faire ami-ami avec lui… bizarre… enfin bon, il st pas vraiment courtisé lui… mais il est connu parce qu'il traîne avec les maraudeurs… et moi, même de reconnaissance ! Je les ai quand même aidé dans leur blague ! Pas même un remerciement !

Il n'empêche que je plains sincèrement Severus Rogue. Le pauvre, il s'en ai pris de vertes et des pas murent cette année. Là, c'est pas moi ! Enfin bon, je vais arrêter avec cette expression parce que sinon, tu vas la détester… Donc, finalement je suis le contraire des autres… j'aime l'école et hais les vacances d'été ! Chacun sont truc !

Et pi, l'année c'est bien passé… on as quelque retenu et puis on se souviendra de moi… le match de quidditch ne va pas être oublier de sitôt… mais quand même un mois de retenus… elle aurai pu en mettre deux ! Oui, avec Si' et Jamesie on as parier qui fera le plus grand nombre de retenu durant toute sa scolarité. Si' est en tête et James et moi on est ex æquo.

Ils nous manquent juste deux retenus… si jamais Lily apprenait ce pari, je suis morte… Siri aussi d'ailleurs… et James… James et Lily Potter, c'est si chantant, mais eux, ils ne chantent pas, il se gueulent dessus… si seulement James prenait un peut de maturité, les chose iraient beaucoup mieux -enfin pas pour eux, mais pour nous !- Mais bon, les vacances sont là… on fait avec.

Deux petite semaines avec ma 'famille' c'est pas la mère à boire, non ? N'est ce pas ? - - - Au secours !!

- Fin de l'été, cher les Potter-

J'AI SURVECUEEEUUUUUUUHHHH !! Arg, quand on m'apprendra que mes parents sont morts, ça sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et pi, J'AIMEUH LES POTTER… il sont vraiment géniaux… on s'est trop amusé. Quand on est arrivé, on était un peu blessé Si' est moi. James a faillit tournée de l'œil… en fait les paternels ont voulu nous dire 'au revoir' a leur façon, bien entendu.

Heureusement que Catherine est médicomage… et pis Christopher est trop gentil avec nous… normalement les aurors c'est tout le temps grincheux et pas très joyeux… ben pas lui… pire que James et Si'… si, si je t'assures c'est possible ! Et c'est effroyable !! En plus, ils sont démocratiques… et sexistes… alors comme on n'est que deux et eux trois c'est toujours eux qui gagne… c'est pas juste…

Mais j'adore passé mes vacances avec eux. Comment est ce que on a réussit à venir ? Etre débarrassé de moi, est une vrai joie à la maison… sauf Narcissa. C'est ma cousine, avant elle traînait toujours avec Si' et moi, et un jour, elle ne nous parla plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le découvrirai, foi de Black… que je hais ce nom, ch'uis sur que j'ai été adopté… si seulement s'était vrai ! Bref, 'Cissa -c'est son surnom- avait l'air, triste quand on aient parti.

Mais, elle est trop docile, d'ailleurs ces parents on déjà arranger un mariage avec ce foutu Malfoy. Je voudrai tellement l'aider… qui voudrai de Malfoy pour mari, hein ? Enfin bon, la troisième année commence dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Euh, les gars, faite pas explosé le château, par Merlin et les 4 fondateurs !

Enfin, le chapitre 7 terminé. Désolé pour le retard, mais, j'avait pas la tête a écrire, sorry…

Et voici les RAR qui s'annonce étincelantes !!

**Moonlight** : ben oui, il faut prendre son temps pour écrire quelque chose de potable ! Et voici la petite suite -moins marrante que le 6ème mais quand même !- A là prochaine reviews, kiis !

**Niil-iste** : Retard impardonnable, resorry, c'est encore en retard ! Mais, la santé passe avant les écrits, désolés !

Mais non je déprime pas, g la santé assez fragile comme ça !

Et pi les dissert, je commence, bouhou !!

Et donc le couple que je ne veux pas te dire mais que je ne te dirais même pas sous torture, je ne te le dirait pas ! Na !

Et les mangas, t'aime koi comme mangas toua ?

Et donc 'Sally Lockhart' c'est : '' Lorsque son père disparaît en mer de Chine dans des circonstances suspectes, la jeune et intrépide Sally Lockhart se retrouve livrée à elle-même dans le Londres inquiétant de l'époque victorienne... Sans qu'elle le sache encore, un grand danger rôde autour d'elle. Parviendra-t-elle à percer le secret d'un rubis fabuleux qui excite les convoitises et sème la mort autour de lui ? Il semble être au cœur du mystère... Dans ce roman au suspense haletant, l'auteur de la célèbre trilogie A la croisée des mondes campe une héroïne inoubliable dans l'atmosphère ténébreuse du vieux Londres.'' Voilà !

C pas de l'épilepsie, sa a avoir avec la magie, et laisse tombé les trucs farfelus et je n'ai pas d'influence néfaste sur toi… bon, p'tet un peu mais un petit peu alors…

Aller, a plus ma poule ! Et pas besoin de mettre en gros le bientôt, je vais a mon rythme, re na !

Aller, a plus niil !

-Et la poulotte, c'est Emilie, ma copine qui en a eu l'idée -quelle idée d'imité un poule dans la cour, hein ?-

Kiis, ma poule !

**Maikie** : toujours là ma 'tite maikie ! Ouai, Sirius en force ! Et pi, il faut bien qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa réputation, tout de même ! Bon, je te laisse parce qu'il est 11h du soir, et que je suis tellement crevé que je ne sais pas comment je tiens encore debout ! Sans oublier que j'ai terriblement mal au dos ! Désolée, t'es la dernière et je suis éreinté ! A plus ma cocote et n'oublie pas de reviewer -yeux de Sirius larmoyant- pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!


	9. Chapitre 8

VIII) Troisième et quatrième années

**VIII) Troisième et quatrième années… et la routine s'installe…**

**NdA (aussi soporifique que ma prof d'histoire qui est un soporifique a l'état pure …buena noche !!)** : troisième et quatrième années de nos fouteur de troubles préférés…

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

-Début de la troisième année-

Bon, les vacances chez les Potter étaient géniales ! Et là c'est la rentrée et … les garces de services sont –malheureusement- toujours là et avec en tête 'Séduire les magnifiques James Potter et Sirius Black' pendant que Lily et moi, c'est plutôt 'comment réussir a les rendre muettes', chacun son style.

Mais, le pire de chez pire, ils se laissent faire, les bougres ! Mumus, mon deuxième chéri (je rappel que le premier est Poudlard), essaye –vainement- de désenfler leur tête mais, bizarrement, ça ne marche pas, et donc c'est Lily qui s'y colle … en leur collant des baffes.

Quand Lily sort en catastrophe de la salle commune, c'est que généralement soit Siri, soit Jamesie ont une de leur joue –ou les deux, dans un bon jour- rouge.

Bien sur, Rem', Peter et moi, nous ne l'empêchons pas de les claquer sinon, on a toute les chance d'en avoir une aussi… et les baffes de 'Lily la tigresse' –surnom de Lily donne par le pro des surnom, j'ai nommé Sirius Black !-, elles sont inoubliable… et font très mal ! Mieux vaux les évités, pour notre bien être !

Enfin bon, un nouveau prof de DCFM, très, très nul. Je m'endors pendant les cours –bon, ces cours sont moins endormant que ceux de Binns, mais quand même, de la DCFM !- … et je suis pas la seule ! Même Lily baille plus de fois que de minutes ! C'est pour dire ! Comment viré ce prof ? Demander conseille aux Maraudeurs… ils me doivent une fleur, alors, autant en profité ! Affaire à suivre…

- Mois de Décembre, troisième année-

RECORD BATTU, MES PETITS MARAUDEURS, ZE VOUS AIMENT –sauf Peter- Notre très vénéré prof de DCFM a démissionné pour 'dépression nerveuse', et là, on se demande 'Mais qui a bien pu le rendre dans cet état ?', réponse très simple, Les Maraudeurs ! Et qui remplace l'intérim ? Notre très cher directeur préféré, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore !

Les cours sont passionnants et on se dit 'Vive les Maraudeurs' pour avoir viré cet inculte ! Yeah, en plus j'ai tout plein de cadeaux a noël –bien sur, pas de mes parents, mais bon, j'en ai eu un de 'Cissa … tout n'est pas perdu !-, j'ai été trop gâtée –cadeau à la maraudeur (Sirius notamment), un bisous … ahahah, très drôle, Si'-, mais bon, l'école reprend bientôt, et mes cher confrères blagueurs préparent quelque chose… contre les serpentards… la routine quoi !

- Mois de Mars, troisième année-

Comment décrire ce boucan … magnifique, non, somptueux, non, charmant … adorable ! Mais oui, adorable de leur part de venger ma très chère meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Liliane Evans ! Pauvre petits Serpentards sans défenses … ils sont si … marrants… mais malheureusement, l'autorité revient au galop ! Et un mois de retenu, un ! Mais bon, y'a mon p'tit Si' pour nous amuser, et pi, y'a aussi Jamesie… alors les retenus sont pas vraiment des retenus ! Remus essaye –encore- de leur dire que faire un record de retenu n'est pas très bon pour leur dossier, mais cela ne les touche pas… et Lily, très chère Lily … deux claque pour Si' et Jay' et un oreiller pour moi –solidarité féminine-.

Pff, elle n'est jamais contente ! On la défend et elle nous torture… ne jamais essayer de comprendre Lily Evans (Future Potter) sinon, on a toute les chance d'avoir mal … et je ne suis pas adepte du mal !

- Août, entre la troisième et la quatrième année-

Les Potter nous ont encore accueillit chez eux … c'est comme si c'était ici chez moi… sauf qu'il y a des emmerdeurs de première classe et que les règles n'ont pas changer… c'est encore très sexiste chez les Potter !

Mais bon, j'adore toujours autant Catherine … mais elle ne rappelle quelqu'un, je ne pourrais dire qui, mais… c'est l'instinct ! Bien sur, comme toujours, les parents ont été charmants avec nous, mais bon, je suis habituée, et Sirius est toujours préféré, donc moins blessé, le pô…

Mais bon, c'est bientôt la fin de l'été et la rentrée arrive a grand pas … je vais revoir ma chère fleur de Lys, et puis Narcissa est … bizarre, elle … on dirait qu'elle est de notre côté … tout en le cachant a ses parents et aux miens par la même occasion. Mais je vais revoir mon premier chéri, Poudlard, j'arrive !!

-Septembre, quatrième année-

C'est révoltant, le niveau professoral est révoltant, tellement qu'il est bas ! Pas que le poste de DCFM soit maudit, mais alors là, en plus ils nous mettent des incompétents. En plus d'être idiot, il n'est même pas compétant et pédagogue. Je lui donne un mois avant de démissionner pour 'dépression nerveuse', quoique ça sera peut être moins, il a un œil pervers.

Exemple, quand je me suis évanouie pendant son cours, il a tout de suite penser a faire du bouche a bouche… mais il a pas eu le temps, les Maraudeurs en pleine forme m'ont emmener a l'infirmerie et d'après les dires des présents, j'ai convulsé, c'est une nouvelle !

Mais en plus, Dumbledore c'est déplacé… pour moi, une simple élève ! Eh ben, la simple élève elle aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle a, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Ils ont répondu 'A tes seize ans'. Fait chier, là j'ai baragouiner tellement d'insulte que l'infirmière est devenue toute rouge !

Le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette pas ; est ce trop demander de vivre comme les autre et d'avoir une santé comme les autres ? Mais bon, ne faut pas trop rêver, peut être qu'un jour…

-Octobre, quatrième année-

Prof renvoyé ! Même pas un mois de cours, qu'il démissionne ! Sirius s'en ai donné a cœur joie ! Il n'a pas avalé le fait que ce fichu prof a mal réagit du à mon évanouissement et a faillit m'embrasser par la même occasion ! Ah, un grand frère, ça sert quelque fois ! Et pis Lily qui s'y est mi aussi… tu te rend compte ?

La grande Lily la tigresse et les Maraudeurs ensemble pour faire démissionner un prof –je suis restée une semaine et demie à l'infirmerie-, ça tient du miracle ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qui c'est passé ! Deux jours plus tard, le professeur démissionna et on ne le vit plus ! MERCI !

-Juin, quatrième année-

La routine s'est installée pour notre plus grande honte. Les maraudeurs n'ont pas fait beaucoup de blague et Lily… est toujours aussi acharné au travail. James et Sirius changent de petites amies comme de chemises, Remus est toujours Remus et Peter toujours aussi trouillard ! En bref, cette année est sous l'étoile de la routine. J'espère que l'année prochaine, il va y avoir de l'action parce que ça devient morne tout cela !

On s'emmerde royalement… vivement l'année prochaine. Changeons de sujet …Voldemort, communément appelé Tu-sais-qui, où part le surnom affectueux de l'oncle Voldi –bizarre, je n'ai jamais eu peur le dire, ce nom et pourtant, bien des personnes en ont peur- est de plus en plus actif.

Beaucoup de mes camarade ont perdus un ou plusieurs de leurs parents cette année… rien de très rassurant pour la suite, mais je me doute que les Potter soit aussi dans la ligne de mire du 'Seigneur des ténèbres'. Mais Cristopher est fort, c'est le chef des aurors tout de même ! Il faut être optimiste dans la vie ! Aller, en route pour de nouvelles aventures ; direction le manoir Black !

- Fin juillet, été entre quatrième et cinquième année-

Plus on vieillit, plus les vieux sont sadiques. On est arrivé encore plus amoché que d'habitude. Vive Catherine !! Elle nous a soigné en moins de deux ! Et puis, j'ai supplié a genoux James d'invité Lily… il a refusé.

Mais je suis en ce moment chez elle, et je me fais une joie de faire peur à sa sœur. Ses parents sont aussi gentils que ceux de James, c'est pour dire qu'il formerait un beau couple. Mais bon, demain, de retour au manoir Potter, et vu le refus catégorique d'un certain Potter, Lily ne viendra pas avec moi, mais juste avant de partir, une petit vacherie entre fille…

''Lily ? Appelai-je.

- Oui, Syrma. Répondit-elle

- Pourrais je faire un petit tour a ta chère sœur avant de partir… juste un petit !

- Avec plaisir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est retenu la leçon d'il y a une semaine.

- Juste pour info, elle est méchante là ?

- Non, plus gentil que méchant puisque tu es l'invitée.

- Super ! Attention Pet', la maraudeuse arrive !!''

La pauvre s'est retrouvée toute verte le lendemain –sans la magie, je ne suis pas en infraction !-, on était morte de rire, Lily et moi, dommage que les autres zigotos n'étaient pas là ! Mais bon, de retour chez les Potter, il y avait Remus… enfin quelqu'un de compatissant ! Les vacances se sont passées comme d'habitude… et la rentré se profil a l'horizon. Mon premier chéri m'attend !

Chapitre 8, clos ! La cinquième année sera très rapide et enfin les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! Mais, maintenant les RAR, et je remercie infiniment ceux qui review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Kiis a tous !

**Maikie : **Merchi, c'est gentil de penser a moi ! (Clavier inondé de larmes…). Oui, j'avoue je suis coupable d'avoir voulu finir ce chapitre, mais c'était pour votre bien ! La patience peut rendre fou, c'est scientifique ! Ouai, A bas les exams, a bas les exams ! Oui, Syrma ne fait jamais rien comme les autres (comme un certain Patmol, qui n'est pas mort !) Bon, aller je te laisse, gros bibi de l'ouest a l'est ! Chalut ma maikie !

**Thealie : **Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris ? Dit tout au prof Yoru…mais les reviews sert aussi à répondre aux questions que les lecteurs se pose ! Pour moi, il est clair, mais c'est moi qui l'a écrit alors, si y'a quelque chose que t'as pas compris dit le moi ! Et pour la suite, ben elle est au dessus et j'espère que tu as tout compris ! Aller, bisous et a la prochaine !

**Niil-iste : **Oh, mais on est folle et le fait savoir ! Ah, les poules … et sont front de libération … encore une de nos bonnes idées ! (Elle est pas de moi l'idée) Oh, t'es discrète toi ?? Mouai … reste à voir ! Non, pas de l'épilepsie… et le truc de la magie non plus… mais en fait, c pas si tordu mon truc, et quand tu auras la réponse tu te dira 'Ah ouai, c pas bête !' lol !

Pour Sally Lockart, c bien hein ? Il y a quatre tomes, t'a fait que la moitié du chemin, là ! Oui, j'adore cette histoire… my prefer book !

Non, te fait pas de bille, le château va rester entier… jusqu'à ce que Tommy chéri mette sont grain de sel ! Ensuite, on verra … bien sur, JKR écrira la suite coûte que coûte …

Oui, les chapitres sont juste là pour vous faire patientez … la sixième et septième années vont êtres les plus passionnantes (les persos ont grandit…) alors, patience…

Bon allé, j'espère que tu as passé un agréable moment a lire cet écrit et je te souhaite a la prochaine avec tes idées toujours aussi… y'a pas de mot…

Kiisouille cotcot !

Voili voilou… la suite prochainement ! Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Ch'uis dans les temps là??

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	10. Chapitre 9

IX) Cinquième année, début des hostilités

**IX) Cinquième année, début des hostilités !**

**NdA (aussi soporifique que ma prof d'histoire qui est un soporifique a l'état pure …buena noche !!)** : autrement dit, 'ça commença a devenir intéressent !'. Aller, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a des spoiler du tome 5, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??) warning ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

-Début septembre-

Je les hais. Sofia Summers et Isabelle Cantable, nos deux 'copines de chambres'. Elles sont pires que d'habitude, c'est pour dire ! Complètement éprises de James et de mon crétin de frangin, sauf qu'il y a un imprévu… à la rentrée, James, qui est je le rappelle un Potter (aussi têtu qu'une mule…) à vu Lily… et en ai tombé amoureux !

Ca va faire quatre ans qu'on essaye de les mettre ensemble et monsieur décide qu'il en est amoureux du jour au lendemain ! 'Un Potter ne change jamais d'avis', ouai mon œil ! Malheureusement, Lily est toujours 'Anti-Potter' et donc, elle le repousse au plus grand dam de James –et du notre-.

Bien sur, maintenant c'est un secret d'état et toute l'école est au courant… et du coup, Summers et Cantable boycott Lily. C'est pour cela que je les hais, avec un grand H ! Bien évidemment elles sont gentilles avec moi, je suis la sœur du 'Grand Sirius Black', alors elles me pouponnent…

Mise a part ça, on c'est fait de nouveaux amis : Franck Londubat et Alice Perry. Alice est à Pousouffle en cinquième année et Franck a Griffondor en sixième année et ils sont trop mignon ensemble ! Ils sont amis depuis tout petits et ils s'aiment depuis le début du collège. Et puis, ils sont gentils avec tout le monde (Franck est préfet, comme Lily et … Rémus –Sirius et James ont été scandalisé …-), mais ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils ne sont attaché a personne… ils n'ont que l'autre pour port d'attache… c'est qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas bien, les tourtereaux ! Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps seul !

Enfin revenons a nos moutons… dragons _(NdA : référence a psychothérapie…),_ Summers et Cantable, deux filles qu'on pourrait nommé de 'poufiasses', celle sui se prennent pour les reines de griffondor et elles voudraient bien des rois ! Enfin bon, laissons les, elles n'en valent pas la peine. Nouvelle année, nouveau prof de DCFM, quelqu'un qui a l'air de s'y connaître, enfin ! Et notre 'vénéré' prof de potion est toujours aussi… eurk, no comment…

-Milieu novembre-

J'ai eu un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure… un lit d'infirmerie rien que pour moi ! On peut dire que ma 'maladie' avance petit à petit, c'est bien ma veine… Enfin bon, il y a une semaine, je me suis évanouie et j'ai convulsé … rien d'anormal. Sauf que je me suis réveille quatre jours après m'être évanoui ! Quatre jours !

C'est la première fois que je dors si longtemps, et, d'après l'infirmière, mes forces m'ont abandonné, résultat une semaine et demi a se reposer et a prendre diverses potions (concocté par M Tough… z'êtes sur qu'elles sont pas empoisonnées ? Parce que là, j'ai un doute et pas un petit !) Toutes plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

Bien évidemment, ma chère et tendre amie Lily s'occupe de me donnée les cours (aidé de Mumus, Jamesie et même de mon Si' chéri !) et je m'ennuis pas vraiment, encore heureux, je sors bientôt … mon calvaire est bientôt fini !

-Fin avril-

VOLDEMORT A ATTAQUE POUDLARD ! Attaque d'envergure, cinquante détraqueurs, vingt cinq mangemorts sans oublier les elfes noirs, géants, dragons et trolls ! Les serpentards riaient sous cape … mais le pire ce sont tous ces élèves tués, un vrai massacre, au moins une cinquantaine de victimes et cent blésés… ils étaient innocents, ils n'avaient rien demander !

Mais, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que Mc Gonagall est venu nous chercher (quand je dit nous, c'est Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Franck, Alice et moi), pour nous cacher.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi nous et pas les autres ? Elle a répondu ''vous saurez tout cet été'. Poudlard a été attaqué, nous avons été caché et Voldy n'est pas venu ici pour faire un 'amical' coucou à Dumbledore ! Il cherchait quelqu'un de notre groupe !

Tant de mort pour quelqu'un de cacher ? Je le hais tant, je hais la magie noire et pourtant, j'ai été élevée dedans… Pourquoi ? Qui suis-je ? Nous le sauront cet été, sauf que cet été, nous saurons, peut être, déjà mort…

-Fin juin-

Encore a l'infirmerie. Cela va faire deux mois que l'attaque c'est déroulé, et Poudlard pense ses plaies. A part ça, j'ai passé les examens écrits à l'infirmerie … et les examinateurs étaient impressionnés pendant les épreuves pratiques, et le tout sans réviser, la classe !! Les BUSEs, c'est du gâteau pièce montée au chocolat avec tout plein de crème…

A part ça, on est en Juin, il fait beau et chaud et je suis cloîtrée à l'infirmerie… mais je suis une maraudeuse donc je vais sortir pour profiter du beau temps !

Allons nous dégourdir les jambes… mais au bout de cinq minutes je vois un scène qui ne me plait pas du tout : un Rogue renversé, une Lily furieuse, un James en colère, un Sirius hilare, un Rémus désintéressé et un Peter abasourdit… ensuite Lily partit (je tiens a précisé que James n'a pas de joue rouge…) … et moi, j'interviens pour calmer le jeu.

C'est la première fois que je suis en pétard contre eux (d'habitude je avec eux, ou bien neutre), déjà que Lily ne leur parlent plus, je ne voulait pas envenimer les chose mais LA, ils vont trop loin ! J'arrive juste au moment ou j'entend ''Qui veux me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo'' Sûrement James, vu le timbre de voix furieux, alors vu que moi aussi je suis furieuse, ça va exploser.

''T'aimerai qu'on te fasse ça, James ? Dis-je en colère

- Syrma, commença mon frère l'air inquiet, qu'est ce que tu… ?  
- James Christopher Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Peter Jim Pettigrow et même toi Rémus, continuai-je, vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup… oui même toi Rémus, pour en pas les avoirs arrêtés…

-Shadow (c'est mon surnom, seul Rem' et Jay' l'utilise), crois-tu réellement qu'ils m'auraient écouté ? –voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas, il continua sur un ton un peu brut- Tu les connais aussi bien que moi –il ajouta sur un ton plus doux- rentre sinon, tu vas rechuter…

-Lâchez le, nom d'un chien ! Tout de suite et doucement ! Ordonnai-je

-Ecoute Shadow, c'est viscéral, tu ne peux pas comprendre … commença James

-Tu es tellement immature James, dis-je sur un ton blasé, de plus ta tête commence vraiment à prendre de la place… bon moi, je retourne me coucher…

-Je vais t'aider, dit Rémus en me prenant pas le bras droit.

-Excuse moi soeurette … commença Sirius

-C'est pas a moi qu'il faut s'excuser, mais a Rogue… commençai-je

-Là tu peux rêver, Shadow, plaisanta James, en me prenant le bras gauche

-Mais tu sais faire mal… remarqua Si'

-Et j'en suis fière. Merci Jay, Rem', et même l'autre qui se trouve être mon frère et qui me fait sont regard de chien battu, mais si vous continuez a être si affectueux votre fan club ne va pas appréciez… remarquai je

-On a un fan club ? Demanda James

-Manquai plus que ça… affirma Rémus

-Un fan club, rien que pour nous ? Me demanda Sirius, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Malheureusement oui, répondis-je.''

C'est comme ça avec moi, on se dispute et on se réconcilie en moins de deux ! Mais le plus dur reste à faire… mettre Lily et James ensemble. Opération 'Family Potter', en marche !

Chapitre 9 finis en moins d'une semaine, et le 10 devrait pas tarder ! Un peu de Voldy, les choses commencent à se remuer ! Les choses intéressantes arrivent…

Les rares RAR –le jeu de mots minables- Bisou a tous en review, please !!

**Maikie** : merci ô fidèle revieweuse ! Vi vi, non au deuil –c'est mauvais pour la santé- et aux exams –euh, j'en passe pas cette année mais je pense a tout ceux qui sont en train de réviser… bon d'accord, je pense peu a vous, mais je pense quand même !-. Etre collé en prévision de future connerie… je ne leur ferai jamais ça, voyons ! –doute- … -plus de doute- … -gros doute- … d'accord peut être bien que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais juste traversé pas resté…- alarme rouge, mensonge- d'accord, c'est resté, mais je ne ferai jamais ça a mes maraudeurs préféré, quoique le rat… qu'en penses tu ? Radin à Noël… je ne pense pas, j'aimerai bien avoir un bisou de Sirichou ! A mais le prof, il était pire que nul et pi, il a démissionné, il a pas été viré ! Tendances évanuinatoires ? Tu viens d'inventer un nouveau mot là ? Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt… Aller salut Maikie ! Kiisouille !

**Thealie** : Merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir –non, mon ego est normal, la ferme la conscience, et pi, j'ai même pas de conscience !- C'est sur que tout comprendre c'est mieux que de rien comprendre… congruation ! La suite est toute chaude et est juste au dessus ! Régale toi ! Et les choses sérieuses arrivent normalement dans deux chapitres… alors je te laisse sur ce proverbe 'la patience est un vertu'. Chalut !

**Niil-iste** : merchi, mais c'était juste pour pomblé l'attente ! Mais, ça commence a devenir intéressent et les réponse a toute tes nombreuses –et bizarres- questions vont être révélé ! Oh, t'es une pipelette, j'le savais pas ça !

Sally Lockart, donc t'était rendu au tome deux, ben, il t'en reste deux a lire ! Bonne lecture !

Tu connais Tommy ? Lequel ? Jedusor, là c'est vrai que j'ai p'tête tapé fort, mais faut les traumatisé mes petits chéris, faut els faire grandir ! Voldy, Voldemort, Tom, Tommy, face de serpent, il a tellement de nom, que les surnoms pleuvent ! Aller, moi ossi, z'aime Tommy !! Enfin un peu quoi !

Pour la maladie, non c'est non, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau ! Je ne réponds même pas à tes 'propositions' pour la peine, na ! –C'est pas cela, t'en ai loin !- Juste un indice, 'Ca a rapport avec son sang', voilà, j'ai fait ma BA de l'année !

Non, je ne connais pas les 'Wriggles', mais je veux bien connaître –en ce moment j'écoute les OST de X 1999, Hémisphère de Yoko Kanno (chanté par Maaya Sakamoto) et True light, l'opening de DN Angel !-

Bon aller, je te laisse, arrête donc tes délire –quoique je me marre bien, continue-, pas les pires ? Y'a pire ? Oh MY GOD ! –Oui, j'aime Friends ! Et j'en suis fière- Sayonara, Niil-iste !

Big Kiis ma poule –tjs mon tripe des poules !- .

Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Ch'uis dans les temps là??

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	11. Chapitre 10

X) Quand les vacances commencent mal

**X) Quand les vacances commencent mal…**

**NdA (aussi soporifique que ma prof d'histoire qui est un soporifique a l'état pure …buena noche !!)** : autrement dit, 'ça commença a devenir intéressent !'. Aller, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a des spoiler du tome 5, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??) warning ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

**Page de publicité** : je vous conseille les fics de Moumoune, Maikie (continue, st'euplai !!), Niil-iste et de Hardy Peteur, le frère de Moumoune. Voila voila… le chapitre est dédié a Maikie, Niil-iste, Moumoune et Thealie ! Bisou les filles !

-Début de la troisième semaine de juillet, raconter par James Potter-

Les vacances ressemblaient… à des vacances. Je n'ai de nouvelle que de Peter et de Remus et je commençai a m'inquiète du fait que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Syrma et Sirius. Même Lily a répondu à mes lettres… mais bon.

Cette nuit, je me suis levé à 5 heure du mat', car il y avait du bruit en bas –mes parents n'étant pas là- et ce que j'ai découvert… m'a changé. Dans l'entrée de la maison, Sirius soutenait une Syrma évanoui ; tout deux était dans un état catastrophique, à se demander comment ils peuvent marcher.

Alors, que je me remettais de ma surprise, Sirius commença à parler, d'une voix rauque : ''James, aide nous…'' et il s'évanoui. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie … voir deux de mes meilleur amis, allongé par terre, alors qu'une flaque de sang s'étendis au dessous d'eux.

Et la première chose a laquelle j'ai pensé était 'maman', c'est peut être infantile, mais ma mère a toujours réponse a tout, et étant médicomage en chef, et chercheuse reconnue, elle est la seule a pouvoir les soigner… et malgré les 5 heure du matin, je l'ai appeler quand même.

''James ? Mais, qu'est ce que… tu pleures ? Et tu es couvert de sang ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda ma mère

-Sirius… et… Syrma… ils… commençai-je, coupé par mes soubresauts.

-Quoi ? Ils son arriver ? Ils sont blessés… ?

-Oui… gravement…

-J'arrive, mon chéri.''

Elle arriva cinq minutes après, complètement catastrophé et demanda ou ils sont.

''J'ai demandé a Marnie de l'emmener dans leur chambre, sans les brusqué. Dis-je.

-Bien, peux-tu appeler le Docteur Jones, à St Mangouste ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…

-T'inquiète pas… ils s'en sortent toujours alors…''

Elle s'en alla vers la chambre des blessés et le Docteur Jones, un homme d'environ quarante ans, me suivit pour allé la rejoindre.

''Duncan ? Tu as fait vite ? Demanda ma mère.

-Oui, Catherine ? Pourquoi m'avoir appeler si tôt ? Demanda l'homme.

-Deux adolescents battus a mort et je ne sais pas si il y a plus…

-Tu les connais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Deux amis de mon fils… des enfants insouciants et adorables…

-Aller au boulot Cat !

-Oui. Mon chéri, va dormir un peu, ou t'occuper… tu pourras aussi appeler ton père plus tard ?

-D'accord maman. Bonne chance ! Souhaitai-je.

-Merci. ''

Comment pourrai-je dormir alors que mes meilleurs amis sont dans un état critique. Bon, prévenir mes amis et mon père, sont les choses les plus importante a faire… peut être même grand père… oui, c'est une chose a faire…

-Quelques heures plus tard, devant 'Privet Drive, 4', toujours raconter par James Potter-

Pourquoi est ce que je suis allé la voir ? Pour lui dire en face qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Un Potter ne change jamais d'avis… alors l'humilité… rah, rien à foutre des traditions familiales. Aller on sonne… et une autre fille que Lily ouvre… étonnant… elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout…

''Bonjour, commençai-je, est ce que Lily Evans est ici ?

-Mouai, répondit-elle. Hey, le monstre, quelqu'un pour toi.

-Pétu chérie, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, cria une autre voix –je suppose que c'est Evans- Potter ?

-Lily, saluai-je, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

-Tu connais les hiboux, me dit-elle hargneusement.

-Je te dois des excuses… commençai-je

-Oh ! Et que nous vaut ce revirement de situation ? Demanda t-elle cyniquement.''

Je vais craquer, je vais craquer… non, pas devant Evans… j'ai un honneur, moi ! Et puis zut !

''Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter, dis-je en retenant mes larmes !

-C'est ce que je fais, Potter…

-Sirius et Syrma sont arrivés chez moi et ils sont entre la vie et la mort ! T'es contente là !''

J'ai craqué…

''Merde ! S'écria t-elle. Désolé Potter, mais… comment vont-ils ?

-Mal. Quand je suis partit, ils étaient tout deux dans le coma. Ma mère les soigne. Je suis venu te prévenir car… tu avais raison…

-Quoi ?

-Ne me demande pas de la redire, Lily. Je suis irresponsable, et égoïste et …

-Non. J'aurai du aussi m'inquiété. Tu as l'air exténué…

-Je vais bien. Tu veux venir les voir, à la maison ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger… et puis il faut que je prévienne mes parents

-Ma maison est grande, il n'y a pas de problème et Remus nous rejoindra plus tard. Je ne suis pas presser de rentrer…

-Entre.

-Hein ?

-Entre, on va attendre mes parents, leurs expliquer la situation et, faire la paix, peut être…

-Ca serait bien, pour les autres…

-En effet… ils doivent en avoir marre de nos disputes…

-Ainsi que tout Poudlard, dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Célèbre pour leur dispute… eh, cinq minutes qu'on parle et sans dispute ! On progresse…

-Le monstre, parle moins fort ! Cria sa soit disante sœur.

-Le monstre ? Demandai-je interloqué.

-Certain n'apprécie pas les sorciers, et vis versa…

-Voldemort… Oui, je sais. Ma famille est une de ses principales cibles.

-Tu as faim ? Soif ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Non merci, je ne pourrais rien avaler aujourd'hui. Tes parents rentrent quand ?

-Dans un ou deux heures, tout au plus…. James.

-D'accord. Alors, tu as une sœur ?

-Mouai, si on peut appeler ça une sœur. Et toi ?

-Tous les Potter son fils unique… depuis longtemps. Mais Sirius et Syrma, ainsi que Remus et Peter sont mes frères et sœur… hey, t'es sympa quand tu gueules pas !

-Je dois prendre ça comment ? Un compliment ? C'est gentil, et puis venant de la part du 'Grand James Potter', ça me va droit au cœur. Me dit-elle ironiquement.

-J'en doute, peut me connaisse…

-Je te laisse une chance…

-Quoi ?

-Je te laisse une chance de me faire connaître le vrai James.''

Un sourire, presque imperceptible, mais existant quand même. C'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, je parlas avec celle qui ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et quand ses parents sont arriver, ils furent étonne de votre leur 'petite' fille avec moi.

Nous leur expliquâmes la situation et ils acceptèrent de venir à _Rûmâ Gâlaê_, l'ancienne maison, authentique, des Potter. Ils laissèrent leur plus grande fille chez une amie, celle-ci ne voulant venir avec nous… Quand nous arrivâmes au Manoir Potter, mon père nous accueillit… il me sera dans ses bras et salua les Evans… et alors Elle apparût…

''Tiens, le morveux est toujours là ! Cria une voix. Tu ne l'as toujours pas renvoyé mon chéri !

-Mère, c'est mon fils et je tiens a lui, alors garde tes remarque pour toi ! Gronda mon père.

-Oh, mais un peu de respect pour ta vieille mère… Dit-elle à mon père, mais elle fut coupée par mon grand père maternel

-Mais voyons Margot, James est garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant…

-Voyons Albus… votre fille a pervertis mon adorable bambin, alors ce garçon ne peut être qu'un démon…''

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à se disputer, j'expliquai ma situation familiale à Lily et ses parents.

''Ma grand-mère paternelle n'a jamais aimé ma mère, et mon grand père la défend toujours…

-Ta mère, est la fille d'Albus Dumbledore ? Me demanda ma nouvelle amie.

-Oui, il parait. Papa, comment vont-ils ?

-Sirius est dans un coma magique, le temps qu'il récupère des dommages interne et de sa puissance magique… Syrma, est dans un coma profond, nous n'en savons pas plus… et Albus a une théorie intéressante…me répondit-il

-Qui colle bien avec tous les évènements qui arrivent, Chris.

-Si jamais c'est vrai, c'est…

-Ca sera fantastique. Bonjour Père. Madame, monsieur, mademoiselle, Belle mère… salua ma mère

-Et voilà la garce… s'écria ma grand-mère…

-Mère, soit tu te calmes, soit tu t'en vas ! S'emporta mon père. Venez, Mr, Mrs Evans, nous allons parler dans le salon.

-Je vais te faire visiter Lily. Déclarai-je.

-Bonne idée, James, dit ma mère. Evitez quand même la chambre des jumeaux ; il faut qu'ils se reposent…

-Oui maman, répondis-je.

-Bien, allons y je vous en prie, déclara le plus poliment possible mon père.''

Pendant qu'ils parlaient en adulte, je fis visiter le manoir a Lily, qui fut assez impressionner, il faute le dire. Nous évitâmes la chambre de Sirius et Syrma, en fait, je n'étais pas encore prêt a les revois, car a chaque fois que je penses a eux, je les vois en sang devant mon perron… et une fois m'a suffit…

Chapitre 10 enfin tapé. Alors, comment était ce ? Des informations en plus ? Et Syrma ? Qui est elle donc ? Ah ah ah ! Moi seule le sais ! Allez, à la prochaine et bisou !

RAR

**Maikie** : fautes d'orthographe ? Moua ?? Mais voyons, c'et im-po-ssi-ble ! Ma chère… j'ai prestement inventer un nouveau mot, inconnu de tous… nan, je plaisante… c'est une faute d'orthographe… Alors, tu a maintenant des réponses ou pas ?? Je suis sadique hein ?? Longue et agonisante attente ?? Mais si, c'est mal me connaître, je vais vous faire patientez jusqu'au bout !! Aller, bisou bisou !!

**Thealie** : Roh, comme c'est gentil ! Donc, tu n'a pas de patience… c'est dommage… mais maintenant, ça ne va pu être très long ! T'inquiète ! Aller au prochain chapitre, la théorique du vieux fou ! Chalouter !! Kiis !

**Moumoune** : Ah, tu l'as enfin lu ! Eh non, pas en avant première car tu ne te connecte plus, donc pas de première ! Et pi, t'a le bac alors… Maladie de Syrma ?? En effet, dans le prochain chapitre, Dans la deuxième année ? Les commentaires de Sirius et Syrma… et celle-ci n'a toujours pas compris, je pense… voilà l'explication. Merci pour les compliments… Bon aller a plus ! Kiisouille…

Voili voilou… la suite prochainement ! Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Ch'uis dans les temps là??

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	12. Chapitre 11

XI) … elles ne peuvent que finirent bien…

**XI) … elles ne peuvent que finirent bien…**

**NdA (aussi soporifique que ma prof d'histoire qui est un soporifique a l'état pure …buena noche !!)** : autrement dit, 'ça commença a devenir intéressent !'. Aller, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a des spoiler du tome 5, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??) warning ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

**Page de publicité** : je vous conseille les fics de Moumoune, Maikie (continue, st'euplai !!), Niil-iste et de Hardy Peteur, le frère de Moumoune.

-quelques heures après l'arrivé des Evans, toujours du point de vue de James-

Nous sommes en train de manger… les parents de Lily et ma famille, hum, ça fait bizarre. La discussion est principalement centrée sur nos deux blessés et ma mère, généreuse comme elle est, propose aux Evans de laisser Lily passer ses vacances ici… et ils acceptèrent.

La tête de Lily au début, j'ai faillit en rire, mais Sirius et sa jumelle revint a mon esprit, je ne fis qu'un petit sourire. M et Mrs Evans acceptèrent seulement si Lily venaient les voir au moins une fois par semaine, ce qui ne posa pas de problème.

Ma mère les rassura en leur disant qu'ils seront les bienvenus ici, mouai, et les remarques acerbes de ma grand-mère en plus, mon père essayant de la calmer et mon grand père amuser, Lily à côté de moi qui n'y comprend rien… ce fut la plus minable journée de ma vie.

Tous les adultes règlent les derniers détails, avec ma grand-mère pauvre d'eux, dans une pièce de réunion, tandis que moi, je montre la chambre de ma nouvelle amie, et elle est émerveillée par cette pièce, j'en suis ravie. Un sourire de Lily et tout vos soucis s'envolent.

Cette phrase dit par mon meilleur ami est donc véridique, et a se moment précis elle ressemble a un ange.

'' Je suis content que ta chambre te plaise, Lily, dis-je.

-Oui, elle est très belle, a vrai toute ta maison est belle, mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est comment tu te comportes en dehors de Poudlard, dit-elle a son tour.

-J'ai compris, ce matin même que le monde est en guerre, qu'on pouvait perdre des personnes auxquels on tient énormément, que tout mes enfantillages étaient infantiles, et c'était pour me voiler la face. L'attaque de l'année dernière, c'était pour un d'entre nous, et je crois que c'était pour moi, l'héritier des Potter, un moyen de faire flancher des gens haut placer.

-Et même si c'était vrai qu'aurais-tu fait ? Te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Et puis, si ça se trouve se n'était pas pour toi, ne t'en fait pas, les amis sont là pour remonter le moral, et on est amis, non ?

-Si… mais, les voir ce matin, toujours joyeux et là, couvert de sang, méconnaissable, ce sont mes amis et je n'ai même pas pu les protéger…

-Moi non, plus, mais ce n'est pas notre faute. Comment savoir ce qui se passait chez eux ?

-Oui, tu as raison…

-Maintenant, il faut se comporter normalement avec eux, il faut leur redonner foi en la vie !

-Oui, tu as raison. Merci Lily, dis-je ne lui donnant mon premier sourire de la journée.

-De rien, maintenant comment vais-je dormir ?

-Syrma a du laisser des habits dans la maison… non, je ne crois pas qu'elle a laisser quelque chose ici… je peux te prêter une chemise, si tu veux. Demain on ira chercher tes affaires chez toi.

-Merci, James.''

L'affaire fut régler… et je repense a un parole de Syrma 'Devient son ami, d'abord, ensuite improvise', improviser, tu parles… avec les maraudeurs comme amis… ils seront foutus de faire des plans foireux pour nous mettre ensemble… restes sur tes gardes Potter… ah, qu'elle est belle… elle t'a claquer… Sirius, Syrma, au secours, je vais devenir dingue !

Douche froide et au lit !

-Le lendemain, chambre de Lily, toujours vue de James-

J'allais réveiller ma nouvelle amie, j'ouvre la porte et je la voie, les draps disperser un peu partout, mais il en restait un quand même sur le lit, Lily dans ma chemise et seulement avec ma chemise en train de dormir, et il faut la réveiller… douche froide, douche froide, ah elle est belle… je la secoue un peu, elle bouge, je la secoue encore, elle se tourne vers moi, je la re-secoue, et là, elle se réveille, un peu perdue, dans une position pas bonne pour mes hormones. Elle s'en rend compte, analyse la situation et, par un miracle, parle doucement

''Il est quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

-Il est dix heures, si tu veux aller chercher tes affaires, j'ai du te réveiller.

-Merci James. Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

-De rien Lily, moi-même j'ai mon réveil matin… ma mère et elle fait pas dans la dentelle !

-Alors j'ai de la chance de t'avoir toi ! (Je rougis un peu)

-En quelque sorte. Aller, grouille toi !

-D'accord.''

L'adolescence est une période très dure, surtout quand les hormones se mettent à délirer… Après un petit déjeuner silencieux, nous pris le réseau de cheminnette, pour aller chez mon invité, et là encore sa sœur nous accueillit a sa façon, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas toute seule… un homme ressemblant plus a un cochon qu'autre chose se tenait derrière elle.

Quand Lily commença à s'énerver, je pris la parole avant que celle-ci ne fasse une chose regrettable.

''Bonjour, nous ne nous sommes pas présenter je pense, commençai-je, je suis James Potter, un camma… ami de Lily, et je ne comprend pas comment peut on la traiter ainsi.

-Ceci ne te regarde pas, le morpion (je commence a m'énerver) commença le cochon.

-Et qui es tu, cochon ? (L'avantage avec les cours de Tough, c'est qu'on a le sens de la répartit)

-Comment m'as tu appeler minus ?

-Cochon, pourquoi ? (Aller yeux de chien battu, merci Siri)

-James, c'est bon. Je prends mes affaires et on s'en va.

-Définitivement ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Non, juste pendant ses vacances. Répondit Lily.

-Et pourquoi ? Continua Pétunia (je crois que c'est son prénom)

-Car mes deux meilleurs amis sont dans le coma, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit hargneusement Lys.

-Oh, quel dommage… répliqua sa sœur (d'un ton qui me rappelle notre prof de potion).

-Je… commençasse Lily

-Va faire tes valises Lily, je vais parler avec ta sœur et le cochon. Répliquai-je.

-Quel doux nom tu as pour les autres, Prong, dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai d'entre mille.

-Que veux tu Moony, je suis né comme ça. Lily vas revenir bientôt, tu as reçu mon message ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, alors, le bilan ? Sollicita Remus.

- Sirius est dans un coma artificiel, juste le temps qu'il récupère, Syrma par contre est dans un coma profond et nous ne savons pas quand ils vont se réveiller. Dis-je d'un ton monocorde.

-La connaissant elle a voulu protéger Sirius…

-Remus ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Lys !

-Je voulais te voir pardis, avant d'aller chez James. Répondit Lupin.

-Je vais habiter chez James pendant la fin de l'été… ça fait du bien de te voir Rem', finit-elle avant de l'enlacer.

-Je sais ma fleur, avec se qui se passer…

-On ferai mieux d'y aller, non ? Dit-elle.

-Oui, tu as raison Lily, comme toujours. Tu as tout ? Demanda mon ami.

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Par devant je veux parler avec James.

-D'accord, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! Salua t-elle.

-James… commença Rem avant de m'enlacer. Je suis désolé. Ca va aller ?

-Il faut bien.

-Tu as changé…

-Y parait. On rentre ?

-C'est partit !''

Par pitié, je vous en conjure Merlin, faite que ma grand-mère ne soit pas à la maison et que je ne la vois plus pendant un certain temps. Et que Sirius et Syrma aille bien, qu'ils se réveillent et qu'ils foutent le bordel, comme d'habitude… et dire que ces imbéciles me manquent terriblement…

Sirius et ces fichus idées qui ne fonctionnent jamais, Syrma et sa patience d'ange, sauf pour Sirius, elle a des coups de poings redoutables… le pauvre en a bavé… Pourvu que quand je rentrerai dans la maison, ils seront réveille près à faire mille et une blagues…

-A _Rûmâ Gâlaê_, en milieu d'après midi-

Nous venons juste d'arriver. Ma mère s'active, il parait que Sirius est réveiller… merci Merlin ! Ma grand-mère est partie et mon grand père aussi. Mon père est au travail et le Dr Jones est aussi présent et aide ma mère.

Ma mère arbore un joli sourire, et dès que nous savions qu Siri était réveiller, mes deux compagnons et moi-même avaient le même sourire. Maman nous a autorisé, trois heures après notre arrivé, à aller voir Sirius, chacun sont tour ; il n'a pas bougé de chambre, et reste toujours auprès de sa sœur, amour fraternel quand tu nous tiens…

''Hey ! Commença t-il d'une voix érailler.

-Salut Padfoot, enfin réveiller ! Dis-je.

-Oui, mais Syrma n'a pas cette chance…

-Elle se réveillera aussi, elle es coriace et toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre devrai le savoir.

-Oui, elle est coriace et a une sacrée droite !

-Eh ouai. Aller repose toi, y'a deux autres zigotos qui veulent te voir.

-Rem et Pete ?

-Non, Mumus et Lily.

-Lily Evans chez toi ?

-Et sans dispute !

-Tout compte fait, ça a du bon de se retrouver dans un lit !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, je te préfèrerait en forme !

-Oui, moi aussi ! Aller, je veux voir mon Mumus et ma Lys !

-Je te laisse puisque tu me jettes comme ta première chaussette ! Faux frère ! Salut Padfoot, pas de bêtise !

-Comme d'hab, finit-il avec un sourire qui sonne faux.

Et la journée se termina comme ça… les vacances commencent très mal, donc elles ne peuvent que finir bien, hein ? A moins d'avoir une malédiction sur la tête…

Chapitre 11, l'été commence en force ! Alors, je ne les martyrise pas trop à votre goût ? Aller, le prochain chapitre bientôt ! Chalouter et continuer de lire et de reviewer !

RARs

**Thealie** : oh, c'est sur que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais c'était nécessaire… et puis, ils sont encore en vie ! Les explications seront plus tard, quand Syrma s'éveillera… je ne sais pas quand… l'attente, toujours l'attente… courage ! Bisou bisous, et à la prochaine !

**Cel** : très chère Cel, pendant 10 chapitres, une certaine personne (Niil, te sens pas visé) m'a harceler de review (j'était assez contente n'empêche…), pour savoir la maladie de Syrma… et elle n'a toujours pas la réponse… en gros tu sera en même temps que tout le monde… mais ça sera bientôt mis a jour… Et voici la magnifique, al superbe suite, et pour me remercier tu vas m'envoyer une tonne de reviews… bon d'accord, un sera suffisante… par pitié … bon aller assez rie ! Poutoux et bientôt !

**Ladybird** : Merci, merci, merci et merci tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Eh oui, je voulait quand même décrire dans les grandes lignes les premières années des maraudeurs puis approfondir a partir de cet été… et puis le secret de Syrma sera livré bientôt sur ! Aller kiis et au prochain chapitre, je l'espère !

**Moumoune** : ma puce ! Ch'uis sadique et j'en suis fière, tu devrais l'savoir depuis le temps ! Mais bon, la pub est toujours active, mes chevilles sont enflé depuis trois ans tu le sais aussi bien que moi et heureusement que tes exams sont passer, comme ça tu pourra lire sans avoir de remord ! Merci pour mon style… j'en suis fière ! Aller on se voie sur MSN ! A bientôt et kiisouille !!

**Kritari** : la suite, la voici la voilà ! Aller salut et bisou !!

Voili voilou… la suite prochainement ! Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Ch'uis encore dans les temps là??

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	13. Chapitre 12

XII) … sauf si on a une malédiction sur la tête…

**XII) … sauf si on a une malédiction sur la tête…**

**NdA (j'arrête les frais !)** : Bientôt un an ! Et bientôt, la réponse que vous attendez tous ! Mais qu'est ce la maladie de Syrma ?

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a des spoiler du tome 5, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??) warning ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte )-

-A _Rûmâ Gâlaê_, trois jours après le réveil de Sirius, point de vue de James-

Ah, Sirius, on sait quand il est réveiller, seulement, il parait plus tourmenté, moins 'gamin', moins Sirius quoi ! C'en était démoralisant. Il restait tout le temps, ou la plupart plutôt, dans la chambre qui lui a été attribué, donc la chambre avec Syrma, et ne lâchais jamais son chevais.

Il s'était passer quelque chose, et Rem, Lily et moi, voulons savoir, sans quoi ils nous seraient impossible d'aider nos deux amis. Enfin bon, Lily s'est bien intégrer et elle est plutôt sympa… lorsqu'elle ne me cogne pas. Parce que ces baffes… je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, c'est a savoir comment ma mâchoire tient encore… enfin bon, Grand-père a dit que tout ce qu'il sait sur Syrma sera révélé le trois août, aller savoir pourquoi cette date.

Attendons le trois août !

-Le fameux trois août, au environ de neuf heure du matin-

J'ai mal partout, tu me diras que c'est pas la première fois, mais là mon corps a pris un sacré coup de douleur. J'essaie de remuer le petit doigt, rien a faire, j'essaie de parler, je croasse, et je ne suis pas une grenouille !

Je remue la tête… erreur… mais je le fait quand même et je reconnais une chambre luxueuse, avec un autre lit que le mien, et je reconnais _Rûmâ Gâlaê. _Donc, je suis chez les Potter, et en vie… comment va Sirius ? J'espère qu'il va bien. Je suppose que le lit a côté est pour lui…

J'attends que la douleur du retour soit passée, pour essayer, en vain, de me lever. Au bout d'une demi heure, j'arrive à me mettre debout, appuyer aux murs, et j'essaie d'atteindre la salle à manger, car malgré la douleur, j'ai faim et soif !

Ah, enfin la porte, je l'ouvre et… je vois tout plein de monde, qui ne devrai pas être là, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les voir car un bipède se lança sur moi… oui, c'est bien mon frangin, y'a pas de doute ! Je vois, Remus aussi, qui a un grand sourire et quelques larmes aux yeux et surtout, Jay et Lil, cote a cote et sans s'engueuler… ça y'est je suis dans un monde parallèle ! Et au vu de ma tête les deux concernés ont compris !

Eh bé, ils en mettent du temps. Les Potter ont l'air émus, les Evans, ont l'air interloqué, et par-dessus le marcher, Siri ne me lâche pas… bon je sais que je lui ai manqué, mais quand même, je veux rester en vie encore longtemps. Ainsi, je marcha vers la table, pris un grand verre d'eau et dit

''Ch'ui de retour ! Bon, maintenant, on m'explique et pas d'entourloupe !

-Soeurette, nos paternels nous on montrer combien ils nous aimaient, tu t'en rappelle ?''

Abruti, bien sure que je m'en souviens, j'ai mal partout a cause d'eux, lui il a l'air d'aller bien…

''Oui, je sais, mais ce que je voudrait savoir, c'est pourquoi je sens la magie dans mes veines, pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que mes pouvoirs se sont développer et pourquoi est ce que je peux lire dans les pensées ?

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Syrma Sora Black, mais Elena Loryna Dumbledore, intervint notre Dirlo.''

Stupéfaction générale, alors ça, je ne l'attendais pas. C'est une blague ? Une très mauvaise blague, Sirius est mon frère voyons ! Alors, je répondis ce que je suis capable de répondre

''Hein ?

-Quoi ! S'exclama mon 'frère'

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? S'écria James

-C'est impossible ! S'étonna Rem.

-Il y a un peu moins de seize ans, mon frère et sa femme furent attaqués et tués. Leur enfant avait disparu, nous la croyons morte depuis ce jour. Mais, nous avons trouvé du cyanure dans les décombres, ta maladie est en partie de ça. Durant dix ans, on t'a empoisonnés, et cela se dégradera au fil du temps.

-Les salops ! Explosa Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius ! S'exclama Jay.

-Mais, enfin, pourquoi, si c'est le cas, ne pas m'avoir tuée directement ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, mais maintenant, tu es sous la responsabilité de Catherine, annonça Dumbledore.

-Oui, mais Sirius ?

-Malheureusement, il est toujours sous la tutelle de ses parents !''

Bah voyons ! En tout cas, il restera avec moi coûte que coûte, après tout nous avons été frère et sœur durant un certain laps de temps, alors si ils croient que je vais l'abandonner, il peuvent toujours rêver en couleurs. Non mais ! Une petite minute…

''Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour guérir de ce poison ?''

Silence complet… ça sent le roussit…

''Non, c'est irréversible. Annonça le plus vieux.''

J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit, moi. Je sens Sirius me serrer encore plus, Jay et Rem qui ont posé une main sur mon épaule, et Lil qui m'a pris la main…

''J'ai combien de temps a vivre ?

-Mais dit pas n'importe quoi, tu vas vivre pendant longtemps, au moins une centaine d'années ! Dit Sirius.

-Non, vu leurs têtes d'enterrements, il y a quelque chose d'autre… n'est ce pas ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement, désolée. Me dit Catherine –ma tante !-

-Ok, je suis dans l'incertain… décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée aujourd'hui !''

Ca y'est, c'est sortit, et a mon avis, les autres n'ont pas apprécier cette pensée… attend deux seconde, Sirius soigné, moi soigné égale…

''J'étais dans le coma ?

-Oui, depuis trois semaines. Me répondit mon frè… Sirius.

-Hum, pas j'en encore envie de dormir alors… mais bon, je peux marcher et j'ai très faim alors si sa ne vous dérange pas la pose dramatique est terminer pour aujourd'hui.

-T'a raison, Elena. A table !

-Glouton ! Remarque très pertinente de mon cousin

-Goinfre ! Remarque la subtilité de Rem.

-Syrma ! Criai-je. Je m'appelle Syrma, et je ne changerai pas de nom !

-Oui, oui, on mange là ! Continua Siri.

-C'est cela oui (NdA : pour les fans de ' Le Père Noël est une ordure'). Bon, alors, il reste seulement un mois de vacances… On peut pas avoir une rallonge pour coup et blessure ?

-Je crains que non, Syrma. Répondit Dumbledore, avec un air amusé.

-A TABLEUH !

-Sirius, la ferme !

-Hey, t'a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça !

-Si, si puisque je suis ta sœur de cœur !

-J'ai loupé un épisode…

-Non, une série entière !

-Ah, ah, ah très drôle ! ''

Ah, mon p'tit Siri n'a pas changer d'un poil, encore heureux, sinon, je dirait vraiment que je suis dans un monde parallèle. Enfin bon, je suis quand même contente de savoir ce que j'ai même si je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai à vivre… ça faut les jetons !

Mais bon, avec notre psychopathe préféré dehors qui est prêt à l'attaque n'importe oui, n'importe quand, on a une espérance de vie plutôt restreinte alors… bah, on verra ce que la vie nous réserve, en espérant que le destin est d'accord sur trois points : premièrement, Lily et James sont fait pour être ensemble… alors, les petite poules qui cocotent et surtout qui glousse dans notre chambre sont prier de comprendre ceci !

Deuxièmement, pourquoi envoyé un déséquilibré mental qui ce croit un serpents pour joué les grand méchants ? On a eu assez a faire avec l'autre huluberlu que mon grand père –Dumbledore, mon _grand père _!- a combattu, alors pourquoi un autre et surtout, pourquoi un pire !

Et enfin, troisièmement, mais pourquoi je suis maudite ? C'est un trait de caractère des Dumbledore, ou c'est seulement moi, parce que sinon, j'aurai préféré rester –je vais regretter ces paroles- une Black, car au moins, les malédictions elles nous passent au dessus de la tête !

Et aussi, si vous pouviez enlever le don de paroles à Summers et Cantable, je serai la fille la plus heureuse du monde, même si je ne sais pas quand je vais claquer, avec le sentiment que je n'irai pas très loin dans la vie, c'est toujours sa de gagner, nos oreilles !

-Trois jours plus tard-

Hum, ce fut une journée des plus jouissif ! En effet, mon ex-mère, soit celle qui m'a 'élever' est arriver en fanfare chez les Potter et a réclamé que ses enfants rentre au bercail avec elle ! Mais bien sur, et elle veux aussi des poules avec des dents tant qu'elle y ai!

Enfin, Catherine a de la répartie et Christopher était a deux doigt de la mettre dehors a sa manière, un coup de pied aux fesses ! Qu'est ce qu'on a ri Si' et moi ! Et ça a fait du bien a Sirius, sa se voyait sur son visage, il a retrouver ses yeux rieurs !

Et je suppose que Jay, Rem et Lys le savent aussi, c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passer… à part les cauchemars…

Ils sont affreux, mais Sirius dort avec moi… je sais, nous n'avons aucun lien de famille et sa peut sembler bizarre, mais avec lui, mes cauchemars s'en vont, et je pense que c'est la même chose pour lui… les liens entre Si', Remus, Lily, James et moi se sont renforcer comme pas, et maintenant –malgré les disputes de James et Lily, moins fréquente qu'avant mais toujours présente- nous sommes lier comme les cinq doigts d'une main !

Ce sont eux ma famille… et jamais je ne les remercierai assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi… enfin bon, la fin de l'été arrive et nous n'avons pas eu de dérogation pour avoir des vacances prolongés… bah, c'est pas grave, je vais rendre la vie dure a nos 'copines' de chambre, leur faire de toute els couleurs… bref, me venger car j'ai laisser mes oreilles la bas ! Œil pour œil, oreille pour oreille, non mais !

Et je le re-di, une Dumbledore normal est une Dumbledore maudite, n'est ce pas Catherine ? Parce que avoir comme mari et comme fils des hommes aussi blaguer, c'est de la torture !

**Yoru** : tadam ! Suspense… voici un an que cette fic a été commencé ! Happy birthday Maraudeurs un jour, maraudeur toujours ! Et évidemment, je pense a vous, qui a attendu un an avant de savoir que Syrma a tout simplement été empoisonnée… non, on repose le fer a repasser… non, on repose les tomates pourri… non on repose le joli couteau qui fait peur ! Et on fait la bonne d'action du jour, on m'écrit un joli mot pour me féliciter… ou pour me gueuler dessus, tant qu'y'à un mot… aller bisou a tous !

RARs :

**Maikie** : ma p'tite Maikie qui revient de vacances… c'est démoralisant, hein ? Enfin bon, ainsi Ducky continu ses aventures… ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! C'est bien un portable, mais y'a pas beaucoup de mémoire… mais bon, c'est bien pour une personne… ET voici la suite très attendue ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Eh oui, Rainef ressemble a une fille (le héros de Demon's diary), mais il troooop chou ! Sa compense ! Voilà voilà ! A la prochaine et kiisouille !

**Ladybird** : merci du compliment ! Et j'espère que la suite est aussi bien que le début ! Bah oui, j'vais continuer ! Voilà, zibo et à la prochaine !

**Moumoune** : chalut toua ! Ca fait longtemps que ne s'était pas parlé ! Alors, le secret de Syrma révélé… le fin mot de l'histoire… mmm… ce n'est que le commencement voyons ! Enfin, voilà ! Bisou, bisou ! See you !

**Thealie** : oui, va y tu Pétu, je peux jouer aussi… torture… ahahaha ! (Rire démoniaque) Oui, Siri choupinou est de retour… pour continuer à nous faire rire ! Aller kiis ! Salut !

**Lilouthephoenix** : la suite, la voici la voilà ! Bibi ! Salut !

Voili voilou… la suite prochainement ! Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Ch'uis encore dans les temps là??

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	14. Chapitre 13

XIII) …On qu'on a tout simplement pas de po

**XIII) …On qu'on a tout simplement pas de po !**

**NdA (j'aime les dragibus… hors sujet…!) : **Enfin la suite ! Désolée… l'école et tout… mais l'important c'est que la suiteuh est arriver (ne citons pas l'arriver du tome six… d'ailleurs y'aura pas spoilers…)

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventer et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte … mais j'ai changé quand même)-

-Fin Août, sur le chemin de traverse-

Ouai, les deux poules ne m'ont définitivement pas manquer… en train de baver (littéralement) sur les deux Maraudeurs les plus connus… Lily est avec moi, et franchement, elle est a deux doigt de donner une _magnifique_ baffe a Summers… quand a Cantable… il parait que mes coup de poing valent la peine… faut voir… en tout cas, Mus est toujours pareil… et surtout il a appris un nouveau jeu… comment arrêter Sirius Black dans ses élucubrations… lui tiré les oreilles… et ça marche !

Mais bon, nous avons croisé l'imbécile de Regulus… hum, le plan numéro deux qui consistait à éviscérer Regulus est de retour dans ma tête, on se demande pourquoi… ? M'enfin, Catherine me gâte trop… c'en ai aberrant.

Et a vrai dire je ne me rend pas encore compte que je fait partit de la famille de Jay, je suis sa _cousine_, je suis la _petite fille_ de Albus Dumbledore… ça fait un choc alors que normalement je suis seulement la sœur jumelle de l'autre imbécile (le plus grand).

Mais, ça ne change rien, après tout depuis trois semaines je dors avec lui (si jamais Cantable l'apprend… j'ai hâte de voir sa tête…), les cauchemars sont toujours là, mais on n'en a parler avec personne… c'est notre secret a Siri et moi… oui puis, nous formons vraiment un groupe soudé (ne parlons pas des disputes de vieux couples de Lys et Jay, désespérant…).

Les courses sont faites, les Poudlard express part dans deux jours… pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que je dit comme connerie en ce moment…

-Dans le Poudlard express, le 1 Septembre-

Alala… pour une fois que j'avais raison… les Maraudeurs et Lily sont dans un compartiment et moi, j'ai réussit a bloquer Cissa, sous les yeux de ses protecteurs. Na ! Et j'avais raison… elle est de notre côté… sans le montrer.

A vrai dire je la comprend, fiancé a ce crétin de  
Malfoy, aie. Il n'empêche que je lui aie dit que je voulais lui parler demain, dans une classe et qu'elle pouvait emmener une personne en qui elle a extrêmement confiance, elle a hoché de la tête et elle m'a dit 'je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien'. C'est bien ma Cissa, sauf que dans ces yeux il y a du regret… et je n'aime pas ça.

Mais bon, maintenant que j'y pense –j'arrive presque au compartiment, on entend pleins de cris alors….-, je rentre, les deux autres ne s'arrête pas, je m'allonge sur une banquette et Si' pose ma tête sur ses genoux… bref une scène quotidienne.

Il est temps de se changer… et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, seulement les garçons ne sont pas de cette avis… je n'ai jamais remarquer que le sol est si dur… mais après s'être changer… et la venue incongru des Serpentards, on descend et Hagrid est toujours fidèle a son poste… il faudrait qu'on aille le voir plus souvent…

-Poudlard, Salle a mangé…-

Bon, mon mal de crâne revient… peut être a cause des ricanements de certains de mes camarades… qui sait ! Les premières années –qu'est ce qu'ils sont minuscules… arg Regulus…-, sont répartit et nous avons une surprise : une nouvelle de sixième année qui vient d'Inde vient de passer sous le chapeau… Griffondor, avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas avec les deux piafs sans cervelle… oh, à mangée… bon appétit tout le monde !

Non, Sirius, on ne se jette pas sur la nourriture, Jay, ne l'imite pas… ah non pas Rem maintenant…Lily, au scour !... Je rêve, elle a _maté _Jay ! Alléluia, tout n'est pas perdue… le plan ZJ peut marcher… j'espère qu'ils ne nous en voudrons pas beaucoup… a près tout, c'est mignon les serpents…

-Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, a des heures indu de la nuit-

J'arrive pas a dormir, Lily non plus… on descend dans la salle commune et là, on vois quoi… des êtres affaler dans le canapé… trois pour être précis…vraiment, ça va être dur la séparation… Lily s'installe a côté de Rem et de Jay, et moi j'ai mon oreiller vivant, anciennement mon frangin, et a côté de moi, mon cousin nouvellement révélé.

On ne fait rien, on se serre les uns contre les autres, c'est tout… c'est sécuritaire, car dehors, c'est la guerre et que dans deux ans, on sera dehors… mais, je tombe de sommeil maintenant, Si me serre plus fort dans ses bras –hey, il est musclé le p'tit…- et comme ont est sur un canapé a trois place bah on est serré –ce qui ne déplait pas a James…et je crois que Lily aussi…- et donc, on est cinq, cinq amis pour la vie… sauf pour James et Lily Potter, eux ils vont se marier, parole de Dumbledore… punaise ch'ui plus une Black, j'peux plus maudire mon nom…c'est … pas… grave… bonne… nuit…

-Le lendemain matin…-

Quelqu'un me secoue… en douceur… une voix suave… que je connais… minute, suave, Siri ? Ouai, les réveils c'est pas encore ça… de l'autre côté, James bouge aussi, j'ouvre les yeux et… je vois Jay en train de couver Lys du regard… franchement, l'orgueil…

Rem, lui par contre, est bien réveillé et discute avec animation avec la nouvelle Alliaquelquechose.

''Bonjour… l'es quelle heure ? Demandai-je.

-Six heures du matin, Syrma. Ca va aller ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui. Oh, tu dois être la nouvelle. Désolée, j'ai perdu ton nom…

-Alliahanala, mais tout le monde m'appelle Neela. Neela Jones. Se présenta la nouvelle.

-Ouai, normalement t'es dans notre chambre… que fais-tu ici sans être indiscrète ?

-Je m'ennuyai et je ne pouvais pas lire dans la chambre alors je suis venue ici. Pourquoi, c'est mal ?

-Normalement y'a personne mais on arrivait pas a dormir alors on a discuter et on s'est endormir, charmante demoiselle… Sirius le charmeur, the return !

-Merci, c'est gentil… heu… quels sont vois noms ?

-Le plus cultivé c'est Remus Lupin, celui qui a l'air plus doux –nan, Sirius, tait toi…- LE crétin congénital –je peux le dire maintenant !- c'est Sirius Black… celui qui a l'air de regarder une des sept merveille du monde…

-Hey !

-Mais oui Jay, mai oui, c'est James Potter, la fille endormit qui a l'air d'un ange c'est Lily Evans, et moi-même Syrma-Elena Bla…Potter, j'ai vraiment du mal a m'y faire…

-Et moi donc, j'ai perdu un des seul être –je dit bien être- sympa de ma famille alors forcément, ça fait un choc ! Rétorqua Si'

-Laisse tomber Neela. Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Rem

-D'Inde, mais j'ai du déménager pour retrouver mon père en Angleterre.

-Mes condoléances, Neela. Déclarai-je.

-Comment… ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Tu n'y arrives toujours pas, Shadow ? Dit Remus.

-J'ai du mal. Je suis désolée Neela, dès fois mes pouvoirs s'emballe, j'ai lu dans tes pensées, je suis vraiment désolée…

-Je connais ça… tu es excusée. Il faudrait peut être réveillée votre amie, les autres ne vont pas tarder a se réveiller…

-Merci. James, il faudrait peut être réveillé la belle au bois dormant… Siri, un p'tit baiser ?

-Nan ! Pas touche !

-Lily, debout, James veut d'embrasser ! ''

Paf ! Première baffe de l'année.

''Combien cette année, Rem ? Demanda Si'

-Je dirai a cette vitesse, environ 300…

-Je tient le pari, intervenais-je !

-Je dirai un peu moins 250, dit Si'

-Que faite vous… ? Demanda Neela totalement perdue.

-Bah, on fait des paris ! Sur le nombres de baffe que James va recevoir. C'est annuel. Tu veux parier aussi ? Dit innocemment –ouai, joue bien la comédie l'ex frangin- Sirius.

-Non merci, je verrai plus tard. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire visitez le collège, il est tellement plus grand que mon ancien.

-Bien sur, gente damoiselle, Remus se fera un _plaisir_ de te faire visiter ce merveilleux château. Sirius, toujours Sirius…

-Eh bien merci beaucoup Remus. Et puis, les filles dans la chambre, elles n'ont pas l'air très sociables…

-Ah Cantable…il faudra que je me la fasse un de ses jours…--

Et paf ! Un coup de poing, un Remus mort de rire, Une Neela perdue, un Jay encore poursuivit par une Lily en furie… c'est ce que trouva Mac Gonagall en rentrant dans la salle commune… aie…

''Que faite vous ici ?

-Bonjour professeur… lança Neela.

-Bonjours miss Jones. Quand a vous –qui sa nous ? On est des anges !- que faite vous ici ?

-Problèmes de sommeil.

-Bien, mais ceci est la dernière fois –je grimace-, et je suis heureuse de constater que vous aller bien Mr Black, Miss Dumbledore…

-Potter, pour évitez les ennuis.

-Bien, Miss Potter. Allez vous habilliez, et Miss Evans, arrêtez de courir après Potter ! Au revoir.

-Ouai, mais c'était drôle de les voir courir partout….

-Bah, ça arrive assez souvent dans l'année…

-Neela… commença Remus.

-Bienvenue chez les dingues ! Finissais-je

-Les Maraudeurs, crétine.

-Non, mon très cher ex frangin, les dingues… tu ne savais pas qu'on est dans un hosto ?

-Ah ah ah trèèèèèèès drôle… mais dit moi, maintenant que tu n'es plus ma sœur… et surtout que tu es très convoiter… et très mignonne, mais que cache tu donc…''

RE paf, sur l'autre côté… quel crétin celui là… franchement… me draguer moi qui a été sa sœur pendant… quinze ans… moi qui a du le supporter quinze… il me _drague _! Et pourquoi je réagit comme ça moi ?''

**Yoru** : ah ah ah ! Alors, Niil, t'as tes réponses ? J'espère que sa vous a plu, et les review font toujours plaisir ! Et voici l'arrivé d'un perso important… Alliahanala Jones… qu'en penser vous ? Donc, le treizième chapitre, clos, a vrai dire j'avais hâte de faire la scène dans la salle commune… et d'autre scène a vrai dire… bienvenue dans la sixième année des Maraudeurs, Lily, Syrma et Neela… bientôt je ferais des fans art, promis… aller bisou a tous !

RARs :

**Ladybird** : oui, un an déjà… larme a l'œil… merci beaucoup pour cette célébration… ouai, si vous avez été surprises c'était l'effet choisit… j'espère que sa n'a pas gâché l'histoire… et puis maintenant, on peut dire que la seconde partie commence, les deux dernières années année a Poudlard… et pi pr les blagues, sa va vnir… aller Zibo et au prochain chap !

**Niil-iste** : hello, moi je vais bien juste un peu mal et toi ? Ouai, toi t'as loupé un passage… Cat est la fille de Dumbledore, et c'est marié avec Cris Potter, ont eu un enfant James. Cat avait un frère Hélios, qui s'est marié a Gabriela et ont eu une fille, Elena Dumbledore. Hélios et Gab sont mort dans un attentat lancé par Voldy, car ils étaient fort politiquement, et surtout le fils aîné de Dumby alors forcément… et dons, Elena sous le nom de Syrma a été élevé dans la famille Black… empoisonné pendant onze a petite dose… et paf, elle prend tout sa dans la gueule ! Ah ah, t'y a pas pensé au cyanure… c'est grâce a Comte Caïn que j'y est pensée (très bon mange, je te le conseil)… la suite ? Elle sera délurique… vivement que je l'écrive... Aller, kiisouille ! Au prochain chap que je publierai !

**Maikie** : ah, les splendide, les nuls, les robins des bois… oui, le père noël est une ordure est un film culte… tu as vu le théâtre ? Personne ne s'y attendait, et je suis fière du résultat ! Je mijote ça depuis le début ! Merci merci, et un Ducky ? Tout beau tout jaune ? Ah, t'a du po… biz !

Voili voilou… la suite prochainement ! Et pi : REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER ... Deux chap en deux jours...

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	15. Chapitre 14

XIV) Ah, quand on seize ans … qu'est ce qu'on est con

**XIV) Ah, quand on a seize ans … qu'est ce qu'on est con !**

**NdA (j'aime les dragibus… hors sujet…!) : **Attention, chapitre spéciale (oui, on se demande ce qu'il y a dans ma caboche mais bon…) Il y aura plusieurs POV. Mais la principale reste Syrma… Le pourquoi du comment du retard ? Bah, j'allais pas envoyer ce chapitre, alors que j'avais encore seize ans… et comme je viens d'avoir dix sept ans, tadam !

**Disclamer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventés et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC, pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte … mais j'ai changé quand même)-

-2 Septembre, grande salle, petit déjeuner -

C'est moi où tout le monde a un double… ? Nan, c'est moi ! Salut les monstres !

-2 Septembre, grande salle, petit déjeuner, vu par Sirius-

Ah, le petit déjeuner… mon cours favori ! Ah, pourquoi Syr' prend sa tête entre ses mains. Oh, merde ! Encore une crise… laisser passé le sauveur à l'infirmerie ! Que je suis beau ! Non, on pense à son ex-jumelle… que va donc penser la belle Neela ? Sirius reprend toi… pourquoi je réagis comme ça… ? Sûrement l'inquiétude… oui, c'est l'inquiétude… enfin je crois…

Mrs Pomfresh ! Encore une crise !

''Mr Black, que faites vous… ? Ah, encore une crise –nan, c'est juste pour s'amusé crétine !-

-Oui, je la pause où ? –Elle a p'tête l'air légère mais elle est lourde… !-

-Sur le premier lit, a droite. On va la laisser se réveiller doucement…

-Oui. Pouvez-vous prévenir Mr de Directeur, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur. Bizarrement –le Dirlo est bizarre, même si c'est le grand père de mes deux meilleurs amis-, il m'a dit qu'il voulait être prévenue Quand votre sœur –ex-sœur, crétine !- allait avoir une crise…

-Si il le veut ! Bon, je n'ai pas mangé alors j'y vais. Nous repasserons sûrement a la pause déjeuner.

-Bien. Au revoir Mr Black.

-Au revoir. –Idiote !-. ''

Je rejoignis les autres, qui EUX mangent sans s'inquiéter –sauf James, qui est plus protecteur qu'avant… affaire a suivre-, jusqu'a ce que les deux colocataires de Lys et Syr' ne viennent me voir ainsi que James. Les deux pies –parlons franchement- gloussèrent quand James raconta une blague –pas drôle- et proposa d'être nos cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween.

Lys leva les yeux au ciel, Remus fit semblant de s'étouffer et Neela recracha son jus de citrouille sur Pet qui ne comprend strictement rien. James refusa l'invitation mais bon on n'a qu'une vie… alors j'ai accepter… j'vais me faire tuer par Syrma, ça c'est sur… !

-3 Septembre, infirmerie-

Aie, ma tête … on est sorcier ou on l'es pas … et c'est dans ses moments là que je détestes les Black (sauf Siri). M'enfin, j'ai vu pire. L'infirmière vient me voir (comment elle a fait pour voir que je suis réveillée alors que je n'ai ouvert que les yeux ?).

Et elle me dit que je peux sortir quand je veux. Grand père est passé. Donc, comme on me la proposé (et elle a été forcée…) je suis partie rejoindre ma chambre et dormir… La rentrée commence bien !

Attendez… je devais aller voir Cissa hier ? Ahhhhhhhh ! Horreur ! Fichu truc de mes deux ! Bah, j'irai ce soir… avec de la chance ils seront au rendez-vous… j'oubliai que je suis une Dumbledore… et que j'ai pas de po. Il y a des moments ou je hais ma vie…

-3 Septembre, grande salle, le soir-

Mouai, Neela était paniqué mais les autres… y sont habitués. Les pauvres… enfin bon, là, en ce moment, je suis dans une colère noire… et j'ai envoyé valser mon crétin d'ex frère loin de moi… deux fois ! Lily était si fière de moi… elle a verser une larme de fierté… c'était si beau… James, comment dire, il était réservé… et pas du côté de son meilleur ami mais de sa cousine. Na !

Mais, Siri a fait ses excuses, devant les cocottes qui me servent de colocataires. Ahh, que la vengeance est douce. Bon, faut que je trouve une excuse pour aller voir Cissa… pour échappée à ces 'papas' trop protecteurs à mon goût. Peut être que Lily… non, ça doit rester secret je l'ai promis… pour une fois que j'ai hâte d'aller à _l'infirmerie'_… c'est sûrement la seule fois de ma triste –et courte- existence.

Non, mesdames et messieurs, je ne déprime pas. Après tout, apprendre a seize ans qu'on va mourir a cause des gros connards qui ont obéît a je-ne-sais-quels-ordres, c'est pas grave ? Enfin je le pense… et puis y'a d'autre problème… Comment mettre en couple Lily et James sans avoir recours a des serpents ou autre bébête mignonne mais agressives ?

Et puis, maintenant Rem et Neela doivent eux aussi être ensemble… en gros, il reste Si' et moi, pour former ses joyeux couples (je suspecte Grand-père de jouer les marieur, mais chut…). Manquerai plus que Si' se mette en tête de me séduire… ne pas penser au pire…

Parlons des méchant de l'école… non pas Malfoy il est partit et tant mieux, personne ne le regrettera… seulement, quand j'ai vu Cissa, elle m'a paru surmenée, non, terrifié… nous verrons ce soir…

-3 Septembre, salle abandonné, le soir tard-

J'avais raison, encore une fois ! Bref, Cissa est venu au rendez-vous mais pas seule… avec Séverus Rogue. Et bien sur, ça a vite dégénéré… fallait s'y attendre mais bon, Narcissa était là ! Donc, on a pu converser poliment, dans la limite du possible…

''Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, Lui ! Demandai-je plutôt brusquement.

-Il me protège des vautours, ma puce, me dit Narcissa.

-Acceptable. Au fait, merci, Cissa, pour tout.

-De rien, je te devais bien ça, et a Sirius aussi…

-Bon, puisque dans des intérêts communs nous devon coopérer, Rogue, je te demande pardon pour les imbécillité de mon cousin et de mon ex-crétin-de-frangin, et les mienne aussi…

-Hors de question que j'accepte ces excuses ! Intervient Rogue.

-Sa m'apprendra a être gentille avec un Serpentard !

-Sev' !

-Quoi ! C'est une griffondor, des plus exécrables d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi je devrai faire ami ami avec elle ? Demanda l'autre débile de service.

-C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi devrais-je être gentillounette avec cette espèce de cloporte ? Demandai-je à mon tour

-Pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda Cissa.

-Hum, non ! Dirent l'autre imbécile et Moi-même.

-Vous voyez, vous pouvez vous entendre !

-Non ! Dirent nous catégoriquement.

-Oh, comme vous voulez, mais Syrma, si tu viens me voir, il y aura forcément Severus, et réciproquement, si j'y vais Severus sera obliger de m'accompagner.

-Merde

-Je serai vraiment obliger de venir ? Demanda l'autre créténicus Severus.

-Merde.

-Oui, Severus tu l'as promis à Lucius…

-Lucius ? Malfoy ? Non, ils ont pas a osé… oh merde !

-Si, je n'ai pas eu votre courage, mais je ferai en sorte que mes enfants, l'ont. Il est l'heure de s'en aller. Fait attention a toi, Syrma.

-Toi aussi Cissa, et t'inquiète j'ai mon cousin et mon frangin ! ET toi, l'autre crétin, si il arrive quelque chose a Cissa, je jure de te tuer ! Lançais-je à Rogue.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fous !

-On y va ! Lança Narcissa.''

Bon, au moins, je pourrai parler à Narcissa. Mais je dois supporter l'autre débile. Arg, fichu journée.

-4 Septembre, salle de DCFM-

Nous sommes de nouveau tombé sur un idiot. Non, je rigole. Le prof de cette année est génial. Il s'appelle Carter, il est jeune a des cheveux blond comme du blé, ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant –mais plus sombre que ceux de Lil- il a un teint très clair, une voix a faire tremblé la plus sobre des filles –et garçons- et il est trop canon. Il connais son sujet sur le bout des doigts et est très pédagogue. Je l'adore. Mais Sirius et Jay le voient d'un mauvais œil. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je l'admire et que Lily aussi, en gros ils sont jaloux ! Ah ! Si on m'avait dit que ça arriverai un jour j'aurai rit au nez de l'imbécile qui me l'aurai dit. Tu me suis ?

Bref, il est gentil avec tout le monde, est toujours de bon conseil, et bien sur, il est curieux. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans son bureau pour tout lui expliquer. Et bien sur, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les oreilles rouges et je suis toute confuse. Pitié, ça fait guimauve !

Bref, je suis dans la catastrophe la plus délirante de toute ma triste –et désormais courte- existence. Parce qu'il est cool, et qu'il veux savoir des choses que je ne veux absolument pas dire…

-4 Septembre, dortoir des filles de sixième année-.

Tout compte fait, il ne m'a rien demandé. Enfin si, juste comment je vais récupéré mes cours, et aussi si j'avais du retard de venir demander de l'aide. Il était très décontracté, il plaisantait, et était vraiment gentil –et très réaliste en ce qui concerne Tough-. Bref, le mec idéal –pas comme Siri, et ses plan de drague a la noix… no comment- …

Je l'adore !! Et je deviens folle, je commence a ressembler a une … pouffe ! (NdA : je n'ai absolument rien contre les pouffes… -prenez le ton que vous voulez-).

Au s'cour !!

-5 Septembre, 1h35 du matin-

J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un horrible et sanglant cauchemar. Et je veux que Si' me prenne dans ses bras. Parce que, j'ai peur, que je suis terrorisée, et que je ne veux plus dormir. Alors, comme je ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des garçons, je me promène dans les couloirs. A vrai dire, si Tough passe par là, je suis foutue, de chez foutue.

Il se moquera de moi pendant toute la fin de ma scolarité. Pourquoi ? Je tremble de la tête aux pieds, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, la tête qui tourne, et je me sens vraiment mal. Ce cauchemar m'a retourné, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je veux mon frère… et mon gros nounours de cousin, et mon deuxième amour, Remy… Ouch, qui et le con qui m'a foncé dessus ! _Qui est ce ?_ Oh merde, j'ai encore utilisé mon pouvoir, zen, concentre toi…

''Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas… Professeur ? Demandai-je.

-Miss Potter ? Que faites vous ici, à cette heure ci ? Questionna à son tour le professeur Carter.

-Hum, j'arrivai pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit qu'un petit tour aiderai…

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, ou vous ne voulez pas dormir ?

-Peut être les deux –je fais un sourire craquant (d'après Sirius).-

-Venez, je vais vous faire un lait chaud et on parlera.''

Est-ce politiquement correct que j'aille dans l'appartement d'un de mes profs en plein milieu de la nuit ? Réfléchissons…. Ah, oui, je m'en fous. JE NE VEUX PAS DORMIR ! Je ne veux pas revoir ces yeux… ni entendre cette voix. C'est tout, je ne demande rien de plus.

-5 Septembre, 1h45 du matin.-

Je suis confortablement installé dans le salon de l'appart de Carter. Il m'a préparer un lait chaud avec du miel, et est vraiment gentil –même Sirius ne m'a jamais pouponné comme ça …- . Après avoir bue ma tasse de lait, il m'a questionné. Je n'ai répondu que la moitié… parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler de ce cauchemar… de ce souvenir.

Alors, il m'a proposé de lui posé une question et lui m'en posera une après. Mais je n'ai pas accepté, car je ne pouvais pas me défiler après. Alors, il m'a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je le souhaitai, que ce soit pour parler, ou pour éviter de dormir.

Lui, ne dort que très peu, et il n'est pas un vampire. Simplement, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Il a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, mais ce n'est pas a lui que j'ai envie de me confier –peut être plus tard-. Mais a Sirius…

.

.

.

.

.

Car c'est le seul à me comprendre…

**Yoru** : Voilà, enfin la suite. Mais, étant donné le titre, je ne pouvais pas le mettre alors que j'avais seize années. Alors, a tous ceux qui ont seize ans : C'est une année géniale ! Profiter d'être jeune ! Bisou a tous ! Bientôt un nouveau chapitre de Assiah !

.

.

.

REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	16. Chapitre 15

XV) Bien sur, Connissimus est le second nom de Sirius

**XV) Bien sur, Crétissimus est le second nom de Sirius ! (Ou rime avec Sirius, les deux sont possibles…)**

**NdA :** Bien, voici la suite, bonne lecture régalez vous, et voilà ! Bisou !

**Disclaimer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventés et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC, pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte … mais j'ai changé quand même)-

-Le 5 septembre, 18h30 salle commune des Griffondors-

Bien, le plan ZZD n'a pas marché et toute la salle commune des Griffondors est en proies aux disputes –futiles- de James et Lily. Je les adore vraiment mais LA, je commence a en avoir assez –et je ne suis pas la seule ; presque tout Poudlard en a par-dessus la tête-.

Bref, si ce plan ne marche pas, j'habille Siri en robe rose a tutu et le fait défiler dans la grande salle !!

Oui c'est une chose impossible, alors il faut que ça marche, parce que vraiment, une dispute pour savoir POURQUOI il a été en retard a se pointé ce soir au dîner, faut vraiment qu'elle prenne une pause Lily parce que je crois qu'elle pète un câble… bref, la bonne humeur de l'été est partie, et notre tranquillité aussi… et je sens plus mes oreilles…. Revenez !! Bon, qui veux les bâillonner ?

-Le 5 septembre, 23h45 quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard.-

J'arrive toujours pas a m'endormir… et je me suis engueuler avec Si' et Jay, a cause de la futur blague sur Rogue qu'ils veulent faire –Lily n'est pas au courant, quand elle le sera, il y aura une nouvelle dispute, nous prenons nos précaution (pour nos oreilles, pas pour eux)-.

En bref, je me sens vraiment mal, et ze veux un gros câlin… de n'importe qui –exept Tough je ne suis pas encore folle- et mon veux se réalise, je tombe sur mon Grand papa adoré, le vainqueur de l'emmerdeur de 1945 (chui sure qu'il combinait avec l'autre imbécile de Hitler), grand manitou de cette école, Albus Dumbledore.

Y'a vraiment des moment ou je l'adore mon grand père, lui et ses fameux bonbon au citron –l'élixir de longue vie selon lui…-, faut croire que c'est génétique, de les aimé ses fichus bonbons (surtout les sucres d'orges, mmmmm !!)-

Bref, comme je suis dans un état lamentable, que j'en plus que marre de cette fichue vie, que je commence vraiment a craquer et que je continue a croire que James et Lily –future- Potter sont fait l'un pour l'autre autant que Rem et Neela sont des âmes sœurs… vraiment, je ne sais pas qui commande tout ce petit monde, mais il fait des bourde grosses comme la Terre.

Enfin bon, maintenant, je suis dans les appartements du dirlo, au chaud devant une cheminée, avec une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud, et les gros yeux de mon grand père qui demande des explications… bah, c'est un papy gâteau quand il s'y met, alors, même si on me déteste ou que mes vies antérieures étaient médiocres, j'ai peut être une chance de ne pas me faire engueuler, hein ?

-Le 6 Septembre, 00h15 dans les appartements du directeur de Poudlard-

Pas de po, je me suis fait engueuler, à la Dumbledore, la pire des engueulades.

-Le 6 Septembre, 00h50 dans les couloirs-

Bah, tout compte fait, ça n'était pas si terrible qua ça… sauf que c'était la première fois que Grand-père me prenait dans ses bras. Et j'ai été heureuse car j'avais une famille… mais pas Siri… on a toujours été ensemble, et je crois que si on se dispute, c'est parce que il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais plus sa sœur, que j'étais simplement une amie et que lui n'avais plus de famille.

Franchement, ce n'est qu'un crétin… on a toujours fait tout ensemble, je l'ai toujours protégé et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a découvert qu'on avais aucun liens de parenté que ce n'est plus mon frère. Il est vraiment crétin mon frangin, dès fois. Bref, je suis encore en train de hanter les couloirs de cette école et je tombe –encore- sur le prof le plus cool de cette école : Isaac Carter. ''Désolée professeur, dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Encore des cauchemars ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, insomnies et des questions plein la tête, répondis-je.

-Oh, une tasse de thé ?

-Volontiers, merci !''

L'es vraiment sympa, intelligent, cultivé et mure… parce que les chamaillerie des enfants, j'en ai ras la casquette ! Peut être le fait que je sais que je vais mourir dans peu de temps aide a mûrir plus tôt… Merci Grand-père d'avoir engager ce type ! Enfin quelqu'un a parlé (qui ne se dispute pas où parle de filles assez superficielles). Je l'adore ce type. ''Alors, de quoi veux tu parler ? Me demanda t-il.

-Vous savez que le poste de DCFM est maudit ? Dis-je à mon tour

-Oui, tous les profs n'ont fait qu'une année.

-Depuis que j'étudie dans cette école vous êtes le plus normal de tous. La plus jeune aussi, et Grand-père vous fait confiance… pourquoi ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela t'intéressera, dit-il en s'installant. Disons que je sais des choses…

-J'ai une confiance aveugle envers Albus Dumbledore. Et vu comment il vous estime, je pense que vous devez tout savoir sur sa famille, Voldemort et la guerre actuelle, n'est–ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici, me répondit-il en souriant.

-Hum… et… ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, oui je sais que vous êtes sa petite fille, que James Potter est son petit fils, que vous avez été empoisonné, et que vous allez mourir jeune… c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?... il y a aussi ton rapport ainsi intéressent entre toi et ton 'ancien' frère jumeau… le fait que Remus Lupin est un loup garou, que Voldemort vise quelqu'un de ta maison, que la plupart des Serpentard suivront Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que la plupart des Griffordors deviendrons des Aurors… le monde est mitigé, Syrma. Je sais aussi que tu as décidé ton camp et que tu ne te laissera pas faire… qu'au vu de ton futur tu as réalisé les horreurs qui se passe en dehors de ces murs… est-ce assez ?

-Oui.

-Et donc, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Me demanda t-il avec un de ses sourires.

-James et Lily sont aveugles, Sirius encore plus abrutit qu'avant, Remus qui essaye de mitigé tout cela, Neela est perdue, Peter … bah c'est Peter et je ne peux pas le blairer, Malfoy est encore plus insupportable, Cantable et Summers intenables, et je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas rester dans mon coma… et aussi, pourquoi… non, comment… qui êtes vous ? Puis-je vous faire réellement confiance ? Dis-je d'une seule traite.

-En effet, James et Lily sont aveugles, mais laisse le temps s'écouler, ils n'ont que seize ans. Pour ce qui est de Sirius … eh bien, laisse aussi passez le temps, tu es trop pressé… Lucius Malfoy est un tout autre problème. Tu le sais et je le sais. Pour tes copines de chambres, met des bouchons pour oreilles et enfuis-toi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans ton coma ? C'est très simple, tu aime ta famille et tes amis… les savoir tristes t'as donner la force et le courage de revenir. Et qui suis-je ? Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Et tu peux effectivement me faire confiance. Vraiment confiance, riposta-t-il, confiant.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi parler vous avez moi ? Pourquoi vous intéressez vous a moi ?

-Je suis gentil car tu es une personne remarquable, je parle avec toi car tu as une culture et que tu sais répondre, je m'intéresse a toi car tu m'intrigues… -il regarda l'heure- je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher. Et ne t'en fait pas pour tes amis, avec l'age ça passera.

-Mouai… bonne nuit Mister.

-Bonne nuit, Elena… me murmura t-il.''

Il ferma la porte avant que je ne puisse rappliquer.

-Le 6 Septembre, 7h30-

Je suis étonné… non, abasourdit ! Isaac Carter connaît mon vrai. Et il m'a appelé par mon vrai nom… j'en frissonne. Je n'aime pas particulièrement mon vrai nom, mais vu comment il a été dit, je commence à l'aimer.

Revenons à nos moutons. James et Lily se font le gueule, Sirius est étrangement joyeux –je ne veux même pas penser a ce qu'il fait de ses nuits-, Remus me regarde étrangement et Neela est encore endormis. Et c'est là que je me rend compte… : je ne veux pas mourir.

Je veux voir Lily et James se marier, voir leur enfants ; je veux voir jusqu'à quel age Sirius va faire le beau célibataire, je veux voir –et je souhaite- la vie magique que vont vivre Remus et Neela, Franck et Alice, je veux voir Narcissa libre, ce connard de Severus prendre la bonne décision, Cantable et Summers finir vieilles filles avec plein de chats, voir tante Cat et oncle Chris nous faire rire, Grand-père vivre encore pour longtemps, voir se que vont devenir tout ceux que je connaisse.

Je veux vivre. Ma vie comme je l'entend.

Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire….

Avec tout ceux que je connais…

Et Sirius…

-Le 6 Septembre, 18h-

Je viens de voir mon frère et il arborait un air… effrayant. Il est partit voir une Poufsouffle quelconque… mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Le 7 Septembre 6h-

QUEL CRETIN ! SIRIUS ORION BLACK EST UN CRETIN BIEN FINIT ! IL EST VRAIMENT CON ! INCONCIENT ! Il a envoyé Severus Rogue vers Remus en pleine nuit de pleine lune ! Du coup, James est a l'infirmerie car il a sauvé Rogue, Remus est endormis et blessé, Sirius est anéantit et je le dit bien fait ! En ce moment je suis entre James et Severus. Mais ou va menez cette haine entre les deux maisons… ? Griffondors et Serpentards vont s'entretués ?

Est-ce que ce crétin se rend compte des dégâts qu'il a causé ?

Au moins, Lily est là, près de James –j'ai pris une photo pour immortalisé ce moment-, Neela a côté de Remus, et moi a côté de Severus. Avec Narcissa on a beaucoup discuté, et je commence à l'appréciez, malgré ses airs d'ours mal léché. Tout ce que je souhaitais hier… j'avais oublié la guerre. Voldemort. Et sa folie meurtrière.

Salop !

-Le 7 Septembre 15h-

Je ne suis pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je suis dans une pièce inconnue, confortable et accueillante. Je ne sais même pas ou je suis exactement Je suis recroquevillé par terre et entouré de coussins. Je réfléchis. Je pleure. Je pense. Je craque. Je me pose des questions existentielles. Et mon havre de paix s'écroule. Quelqu'un entre. Je ne sais pas qui s'est. Je sais juste que cette personne me veut du bien… elle s'approche lentement, et me prend dans ses bras… je me laisse allez, je pleure mon saoule, je cri, je me désespère de l'imbécillité de Sirius, j'espère que Severus va aller mieux… j'espère que Lily et James seront ensemble bientôt, que Remus se rétablira vite, que Grand-père me reprendra dans ses bras… que les bras dans lesquels je suis ne me lâche…

J'espère…

Car c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

Epuisé de la vie a 16 ans, épuisé tout court en ce moment même…

Je m'endors, et juste avant j'entend mon vrai prénom murmurer… 'Elena…'

**Yoru** : Voilà, enfin la suite. Je sais, j'ai traînasser, mais il y avait la fin de l'année scolaire, les vacances (ouai, ch'ui partit en Mayenne !), les autres histoires… enfin bref, le voici tout de même ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A bientôt !

.

.

.

REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER REVIEWER

Bisou a tous!!

**Yoru-san**


	17. Chapitre 16

XVI) Franchement, les profs sont vraiment bizarre (et sadiques

**XVI) Franchement, les profs sont vraiment bizarre (et sadiques…)**

**NdA :** Bien, voici la suite, bonne lecture régalez vous, et voilà ! Bisou !

**Disclaimer** : La personnages qui apparaissent dans un des tomes de la suite ''Harry Potter'' ne m'appartiennent pas. Les tomes compris entre 1 et 5, pas de spoilers du tome 6 ! PAR CONTRE les persos inventés et l'histoire m'appartiennent DONC, pas touche !! (Yoru lancera des Avada kedavra a ceux qui se fichent de moi et qui transgresse cette seule règle, pigé ?) -c'est du ''re-copier collé'' (moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte … mais j'ai changé quand même)-

-Le 8 Septembre, à 4h du matin-

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Dans un endroit inconnu… qui me met à l'aise… hum, j'ai quelques réclamations a faire a ceux qui commandent tout… Bon, bref qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

Ah, un bruit !

Oh, des bruits de pas !

Eh, y'a quelqu'un !

Ah, bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Donc, -hey, c'est drôlement doux … pourquoi il y a des draps tout doux ? Hum, je me perd- la porte s'ouvre, et là c'est un choc, Isaac Carter apparaît. Je suis dans la chambre d'Isaac Carter… ah, si seulement les pimbêches savaient… Oh, attendez…

Sirius est un crétin. James un héros en herbe. Severus un putain de fouineur. Lily est accro à James. Et Remus est innocent dans toute cette histoire. Mouai, c'est vraiment un drôle de groupe qu'on a là. Et j'en ai vraiment assez.

En plus ch'ui crever… quelqu'un a prévenu Neela ? Oh, sûrement, il faut que je me repose…. J'entends juste un ''chut, dors…'' murmurer et le néant.

-Le 8 Septembre –enfin je crois-, j'ai aucune idée de l'heure, dans un belle chambre et…-

Je suis dans les bras de mon professeur de DCFM. Yes. Paf, en plein dans la gueule des pimbêches ! Ah, il bouge. Ah, il se réveille. Il est mignon au réveille, avec ses cheveux blond qui s'en vont un peu partout et ses yeux a moitié fermés… et voilà, quand on demande ce qui peux arriver de pire, ben il arrive. Je fantasme sur mon prof….

A mort. Bon c'est vrai il est très sexy. C'est vrai, il est très gentil. C'est vrai, il est adorable. Mais pourquoi je fantasme sur mon prof maintenant alors que mes amis… Merlin, comment vont mes amis ? ''Comment vont… commençais-je.

-Ils se reposent. Ton frère se sent très coupable, James Potter se repose, Remus Lupin a été horrifié et Severus Rogue est horrifié par le fait qu'il doit sa vie a un Potter et qu'il a faillit mourir a cause de Sirius Black qui l'a envoyé vers un loup garou. Ils vont bien, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Isaac.

-Merci, dis-je en m'appuyant plus sur lui. Et, comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Enfin mon vrai nom ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Repose toi, tu en as besoin. De toute façon, aujourd'hui on est samedi.

-Merci… dis je en me laissant porter par le sommeil.'' Je sens juste un paire de bras me serrer plus fort, un baiser se poser sur ma tête puis un menton et j'entendis un 'bonne nuit'.

Par Merlin, je vais mourir dans moins de dis ans et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon prof. Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai fait dans mes vies antérieures pour avoir cette vie si complexe ?

-Le 10 Septembre, chambre de Isaac Carter. Encore.-

Je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai repris espoir en la vie. Même si elle craint encore. Je veux voir comment vont mes amis. Mais d'abord, est-ce que je suis capable de marcher seule ? La réponse, non. Trop d'immobilisation font que mes jambes ne supportent plus mon poids. Donc, j'attends. Qu'une personne altruiste vienne m'aider. Où une personne tout court, je ne suis pas difficile. Bon d'accord, peut être que je ne veux qu'une personne. Isaac Carter. Je l'avoue.

Donc, j'attends encore et toujours et comme je ne suis pas vraiment une personne patiente, je commence à me lever pour bien me ramasser. Ouch. Et ce n'est qu'une première. Après plusieurs gamelles, j'entends des voix, uns dispute on dirait. Le professeur Carter et… une pouffe ? De notre chambre ? On dirait une querelle d'amoureux ? Non, impossible… enfin, on dirait une querelle d'amoureux, pour elle, mais pas pour lui. Il parait énerver et irritable. Donc j'ai préféré me remettre dans le lit et attendre.

Et je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends une porte claquée, une insulte et des pas vers la chambre. Une quinte de toux me prend et le mouchoir que j'ai pris se teinte de rouge. Bordel, la vie est merdique. Et elle le sera jusqu'au bout. Ah, une porte s'ouvre. C'es moi qui ouvre la première le bal 'Salut.

-Réveillée et en forme ? Plaisanta le jeune professeur. Tant mieux, ça devenait inquiétant.

-Super, c'est la joie ! Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? Demandai-je.

-Rien de bien spécial. Tout le monde est sur pied et comme neuf, et beaucoup s'inquiète pour toi… dit il en regardant a gauche.

-Vous mentez. Quand vous mentez, vous regardez vers la gauche. Peu de personne m'aime, mais au moins je sais que mes amis sont vrais, et qu'ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Alors pas besoin de me ménager.

-Bien… sinon, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais répondre l'éternel 'je vais bien' sinon je n'en ai pas terminé avec la liste.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Il y a de sang sur mes draps donc tu ne vas pas bien.

-Pour une mourante je me trouve plutôt en forme non ? Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les cernes me vont a merveille, non ?

-Oui, dit Isaac - j'ai le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, non ?- en souriant. Mais bon là n'est pas le problème.

-J'ai entendu votre dispute avec la pouf… heu, Summers.

-Oh, heu désolée si cela t'as réveiller, mais, ta copine de chambre est une vraie sangsue, dit le prof.

-Elle a essayé de vous séduire ? Elle ne manque pas de culot celle la !

-Oh oui… les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

- Hey, on n'est pas toute comme ça ! Enfin, pas moi en tout cas…

-Je sais, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi.

-Flatteur va ! Rigolai-je.''

La journée se passa bien, avec la visite des mes amis et Isaac Carter a mes côtés. Une bonne journée.

-Le 17 Septembre, salle commune de Griffindor-

Une semaine est passée depuis mon réveil. James et Lily ne se parle plus a cause de retenus ou de pertes de points (personne ne sait a vrai dire), Sirius et moi on se reparle mais avec retenu, Remus est au plus bas, bref c'est la merde. Et moi je m'enferme de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas passer voir le professeur Carter mais Summers a été pire que d'habitude (elle a calomnié et répandu des ragots a tour de bras).

Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de Grand Pa'. Finir ma scolarité cette année. Oh, bien entendu Si' va m'en vouloir, Jay aussi (futur cause de dispute avec Lily qui elle me comprendra) et Mus… Par Merlin, je ne vais pas le laisser entre les mains des abrutis ?

Quand vais-je pouvoir retrouver ma plénitude ?

J'aime mes amis de tout mon cœur mais si il y a une autre dispute entre Lily et Jay, encore une fois, je vais péter un câble.

C'est pour cela que je vais devoir parler aux deux sages, Lys et Mus. On est tous les trois réuni dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune. Intimité est de rigueur. ''Grand Père m'a proposer quelque chose, quelque chose qui va vous contrariez. Alors, s'il vous plait laissez moi dire tout ce que j'ai a dire avant d'intervenir, okay ?

-Bien sur, dit Lily, toujours aussi compréhensive.

-Vas y, m'encouragea mon Remus.

-J'aurais des privilèges : une chambre particulière…je suis désolée Lys, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer dans notre chambre. Et ça me fais hésitée, parce que je ne veux pas t'abandonnée avec les garces… Non, je continue. J'ai des dispositions à apprendre vite. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé a Grand Pa', de passer les ASPIC's cette année. Et l'année prochaine, j'aimerai beaucoup voyager un peu partout. Vadrouiller. Voilà, à vous.

-C'est… beaucoup a avalé, commença Remus. Beaucoup. Mais ça me parait logique. Tu as évoluée plus vite que nous, ce qui explique la chambre. Et comme tu vas vivre moins longtemps que nous, voyagé est une bonne idée.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sur qu'on va te soutenir, renchéri Lily.

-Merci, dis-je en me pliant en deux pour cacher mes larmes. Merci.

-Crétine, comme si on allait te rejeter, plaisant Mus.

-Et c'est toi qui le dis ! Se moqua Lys.

-Oh c'est bon hein''

Je les aime. Je l'ai déjà dit, n'est ce pas ?

-20 Septembre, salle commune des Griffons-

La salle est en proies aux cris de James et de Lily. Mais cette fois ci, ils s'égorgent mutuellement. Et Sirius soutient Jay, Neela soutient Lily.

Moi ? Je m'enfui. En courant très vite. Je sais que Remus me suit des yeux, mais il préfère rester dans la salle, au cas ou ça dégénèrerai. Ce qui va arriver. Inévitablement.

Je cours, peut être pendant une demie heure, à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas conscience des larmes qui coulent. Et je me retrouve devant les appartements de mon professeur préféré. Qui, comme par magie, s'ouvrent. Sur le dit prof. Qui me prend dans ses bras. Alors je m'effondre. Je pleurs sans retenu. Je ne me demande même pas si c'est autorisé, à près tout je m'en fous. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, que j'en oublie James et Lily –mes meilleurs amis, ma famille- se déchiré avec tant de haine.

Ca me fait mal. Ca me fait tellement mal. J'entend un 'je sais' qui essaye de me rassurer. Mais ce qui me rassure, ce sont les gestes apaisant qu'Isaac fait.

Juste deux mots.

Bordel.

Pourquoi ?

.

Et merde. Fait chier.

Je suis amoureuse d'Isaac Carter. Et alors que je suis dans ses bras, je pense à ma famille. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils s'engueulent tout le temps ? Merde, qu'ils ne s'aiment pas d'accord, mais pourquoi tant de disputes ? Neela est une crème qui est partiale, et là elle a pris partie. Remus, mon pauvre Remus est pris entre deux feux.

La guerre ne suffit pas ? Il faut que notre camp se déchire entre lui !

J'aimerai rester dans ses bras, parce que je suis en sécurité.

Et que je ne souffrirai plus. Physiquement, Mentalement et Psychiquement.

Je voudrais rester la pour l'éternité.

-Salle commune Gryffondor, POV de Remus-

J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Syrma partir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Mais, il y a plus important. Cette dispute. 'Mais pourquoi, bordel tu es toujours sur mon dos, Evans ! Questionne en hurlant James

-Je suis préfète, crétin et je suis tenue de faire respecter un minimum d'ordre dans cette maison ! Répondit avec le même ton Lily.

-Ce n'était rien qu'une blague, t'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ma parole !

-Ta blague était de mauvais goût, James, intervint Neela.

-En quoi elle était de mauvais goût ? Parce qu'on a pris pour cible les Serpentards ! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous renforcer cette stupide scission ! Lança Lily. ''

Là, ça a dégénéré. Je me dirigeai vers les garçons et réussi à la faire retrancher dans les dortoirs. La, j'ai explosé. Parce que j'étais d'accord avec Lily et Neela. Et que je n'aime pas la tête que faisait Syr. Alors, moi aussi j'ai explosé ''Bande de crétins ! Lançais-je en même temps que l'oreiller qui atterri sur James. Espèce de crétin ! C'est de la discrimination !

-Ca ne t'as jamais déranger, Rem', dit Sirius.

-Avant, ça n'avait jamais fait pleurer Syr !

-Syrma a pleuré ? Demanda d'une voix éteinte Sirius (qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa dispute monumentale avec sa sœur)

-Syrma est anéantie, imbécile ! Répondis-je.

-Par Merlin… dit James. C'était pour la faire rire qu'on a fait ça !

-Elle a mûri, Jay, elle a mûri bien plus vite que nous, ça ne la fait plus rire au contraire… tu savais qu'elle passait souvent discuter avec votre Grand père. Ils partagent la même vue sur le monde.

-Mais, elle reste ma sœur… commença Sirius.

-Oui, mais ne vois-tu pas combien elle est malheureuse ? Et Lily aussi ? James, ne l'as-tu pas vu ? La lassitude dans ses émeraudes ?

-J'ai loupé ça ? Mais, enfin… se mélangea Potter.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, j'avais pensé que vous l'auriez compris. Sur ce…''

Je m'en allai sans demander mon reste. En passant, j'ai pris la carte de Maraudeur, enfin terminé. Je l'ouvris, récita la formule et chercha Syrma. N'empêche que j'étais inquiet.

Et je l'ai trouvé dans un endroit ou je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Dans les appartements d'Isaac Carter. Et vu la proximité des deux points, ils sont enlacés.

Oubli tout ça mon vieux. Et surtout, faites que JAMAIS Sirius ou James ne l'apprennent.

Jamais.

Et à vrai dire, j'aurai aimé ne pas l'apprendre comme ça.

Merde. Journée pourrie.

-Même moment, appartement d'Isaac Carter, POV de Syrma-

'Pourquoi savez vous mon vrai nom ? Demandai-je.

-Je te connais. Ma Grand-mère était voyante, et elle a vu bien malgré elle ta vie. Elle me l'a racontée juste avant de mourir, il y a un mois. Et elle m'a fais promettre de protégé cette petit fille, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Ce que je ne savais pas –et elle a mon avis elle le savais- c'est que je serai attirée par cette fille. Et qu'elle n'était pas si jeune que ça, qu'elle était formidable, et pleine de courage.

-Pourquoi être toujours là ?

-Je me suis pris d'affection pour toi, dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur moi. Et j'aimerai voir un vrai sourire sur ton visage. –Il mis son front sur mon front, et me regarda dans les yeux- Un sourire qui illumine ton visage jusque dans tes yeux.

-J'ai perdu ce sourire il y a longtemps. Et surtout aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de sourire…''

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Il ne m'a pas lâché et je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Parce qu'il était ma bouée, ma bouée de sauvetage. Parce que Sirius, m'a abandonné, au profit de filles faciles.

Et parce que plus rien n'existe quand je suis dans ses bras.

Je suis juste moi.

Et ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça…

**Yoru** : Je me tairai sur le retard. Ce chapitre est vraiment centré sur Syrma, et ça sera expliqué pourquoi plus tard. Les POV s'alternerons aussi. Donc voilà, une fic toute refaite avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est t-y pas beau ça ?

Bon allez, bisous a tous et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
